Lost Girls
by caterpe36
Summary: Amy and Megan have moved from foster family to foster family all their lives. Now, they find themselves in Clear Lake, a town high up in the mountains surrounding a lake, where death is it's main export. There's two rules in this town: don't go up the mountain at night; don't swim in the lake at night. If you break the rules, you'll find yourself six feet under. But why?


Lost Girls

Written By

Caverly Manning

Address

Phone Number

BLACK 00:00:35

The screen is black, but a woman's lips slowly fade in.

HARLOW (seductively and evil)  
What do you believe in? Do you believe in what you can see? What you can't see? How about the Supernatural? The...Unknown?

(pauses for a quick toothless smile)  
Now what do you fear?... I'll tell you what you should fear... Fear what you believe in...

(smiles but doesn't show teeth)  
And fear what you don't.

The lips smiles to reveal bloodied fangs (possibly lick them with tongue) and begins to laugh. As the lips fade out, the camera goes to the yellow eyes of Harlow. Even as the beaming yellow eyes fade out into the blackness, her chills-giving laugh can still be heard until it fades out into music then a panning shot over lake water (this includes title sequence THE LOST GIRLS) until it reaches the waterpark that also includes games and other activities and some none water rides.

EXT. FUNHOUSE - NIGHT 00:00:02

Shot zooms into the funhouse entrance.

INT. FUNHOUSE - NIGHT 00:00:30

Multiple people are walking through it. Then we come upon a group of six girls, the leader being HARLOW, then the twins ROSE and VIOLET, then ELLA, IVA, and ANA. They look intense, but on the prowl for trouble. They come upon a group of guys on dates with their girls and each one of them seductively touches their choice of guy, almost hypnotizing them. The girlfriends all get pissed off and they try to start a fight. A security guard comes rushing in and stops HARLOW from snapping a girl's neck.

SECURITY GUARD (sarcastically)  
Didn't I ban y'all from the park?

HARLOW looks at the guard and smiles plus laughs evilly.

SECURITY GUARD (CONT'D)  
Get the hell out of here.

The guard lets go of HARLOW and pushes them out. HARLOW looking back at the guard one last time with an evil look before disappearing into the shadows. The guard is shaken a little because he/she swears he/she saw HARLOW's eyes glow for a millisecond.

INT. WATERPARK - NIGHT 00:00:24

The park is closing down. All that's left are the guards who patrol it at night. The guard from earlier is at the back of the park that jets out over the water of the lake checking on what seems to be a break in the fence. The guard is paranoid and rightfully so. As he/she is looking through the opening, a force from above swoops down and pushes him/her into the water. For a second he/she is calm, but then they're suddenly pulled under the water. The guard is panting and freaking out and screaming for help until a bunch of hands come out from the water, cover the guard's mouth and grabbing the guard's limbs and pulls him/her under the water.

FADE OUT INTO OVERHEAD PANNING SHOT OF MOUNTAINS THEN TO...

EXT. CAR - DAY - TRACKING 00:00:04

A car is traveling through the winding roads of the mountains.

INT. CAR - DAY - TRAVELING 00:01:38

In the front seat of the car is AMY (17 years old) and her social worker JULIE. In the backseat of the car is a big dog like a Bernese Mountain Dog or Golden Retriever named Bast and AMY's younger sister MEGAN (young, about early teens). A couple of suitcases and boxes in the backseat also and a few other things like a portable record player and a topless box of records and then dog stuff for Bast. AMY looks out the window kind of gloomy but with some disgust as she mindlessly plays with a strange, but beautiful, amulet around her neck that looks like it's missing some pieces (six to be exact). MEGAN looks happy and excited as she plays with Bast.

JULIE Show me your smile, Amy!

AMY looks at her with no smile.

JULIE (CONT'D)  
I'm serious Amy! You need to actually try! Just give me your prettiest smile!

MEGAN (teasing)  
Pretty is not in her vocabulary.

AMY looks at Megan and sticks out her tongue who returns it by sticking out her tongue, then looks at Julie and gives her a very strange and awkward smile.

JULIE (CONT'D)  
(lying)  
That was...good, but a little more sincere. You need to show them that you're happy to be here.

Megan breaks out laughing and AMY looks out the window.

AMY (to herself)  
Who said I'm happy to be here?

Julie heard her.

JULIE I promise you, you are going to love this place! And this family! Now show me your smile, and remember: sincere!

Amy gives a better but still awkward smile.

JULIE Better, but we'll work on it.

AMY That's what you said the last (insert high number) times.

JULIE (confused)  
About your smile?

AMY No, about going to a new family.

JULIE Then (next number) times the charm! Right?!

Julie looks over at Amy with a big smile but gets no response. Then Bast barks.

JULIE Thank you, Bast! See Amy? Bast is excited!

AMY No. Bast is trying to warn us.

JULIE Warn us? Bast, are you trying to warn us?

Bast barks again.

AMY I think she's thinking what I'm thinking.

P.O.V. OF AMY - DAY 00:00:07

Shot is looking at the welcome sign that reads "Welcome to Clear Lake!" but the clear has been spray painted over and replaced with the word Death. A man is working on cleaning death off of the sign.

INT. CAR - DAY - TRAVELING 00:00:48

Amy looks back and on the back of the sign in spray painted, "Turn back NOW!" She looks forward and rolls her eyes. Megan didn't even seem to notice.

AMY (CONT'D)  
That we're driving into a horror movie.

MEGAN What?!

JULIE Oh stop it!

AMY I'm thinking I will either become an alcoholic and go batshit or summon flesh possessing demons.

JULIE Orrrrrr you'll have a great time and love your new family!

AMY Whatever.

MEGAN (innocently and scared)  
Flesh possessing demons?

AMY Yes Megan. They come out of no where and take over the bodies of those closest to you... OH NO!

Amy starts shaking her hand as if she's being possessed.

AMY (CONT'D)  
IT'S HAPPENING!

Amy turns around and starts attacked Megan, Bast is barking, and Julie is yelling at them to stop it.

ZOOMS OUT OF BACK OF CAR

EXT. CAR - DAY - TRACKING 00:00:10

Camera pans up to show town ahead. Although it has mountains around it, the biggest feature of the town is the massive lake. The town is big and occupies a portion of the side of the lake. Houses surround the lake. Some houses are close to town while the lake houses are kind of isolated from the town and each other.

MULTIPLE CUTS TO DIFFERENT EVENTS 00:00:17

A lot of the cuts show lake life and others show activities in town, especially the waterpark. Some are cuts of Amy, Megan, and Julie driving through town. At one point they stop for directions and Amy and Megan take Bast for a short walk and observe all the strange people that roam the town. All over are signs warning people to not swim at night. Others say "Night Swimming Banned - Fine of $$$". Etc. signs. Amy sees a posting on a bulletin board of a concert that night with random bands that seems to excite her so she rips it off the bulletin board. Megan sees something cool and starts pulling Amy towards it.

EXT. CHURCH - DAY 00:00:12

Church bells ring and Amy stops and looks across the street as church doors open and men in black suits carry a coffin out and crying people in black follow. Amy stares at them in a trance. A boy about Amy's age, CHARLIE, walks out of the church and looks across the street at Amy. They lock eyes and it's very intense. Amy tries to smile at him but he continues to frown and puts on Ray Bans and walks away with the crowd. Megan comes back and pulls Amy away.

INT. CAR - DAY - TRAVELING 00:00:35

They are all back in the car and Amy soon realizes they're driving out of town.

AMY Oh great. We're gonna be living isolated from civilization. I might as well have a sign that says, "Psychotic Serial Killers, I'm up for grabs!"

JULIE You really should stop watching horror movies! They're getting to your head!

AMY Are they? Or are they making me more perceptible to what most people are ignorant towards AND also preparing me for disaster?

MEGAN More like making you wacko and paranoid.

AMY Don't mock me! One day, both of you will see that I'm right!

CUT TO:

EXT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:00:28

Julie's car pulls up to the house. Amy and Megan poke their heads out of the window amazed by the size of the house.

AMY Julie! This isn't a house! This is an entire block of New York City!

JULIE I told you you would like it!

Bast barks in excitement.

JULIE (CONT'D)  
See! Bast was excited!

MRS. KIMBALL come running out of the house.

MRS. KIMBALL EVERYONE! THEY'RE HERE!

MR. KIMBALL soon comes out with a boy running past him, BRAM (young and early teens), and slowly walking out of the house sulking is PETER (17). Julie stops the car in front of the house and gets out to be immediately greeted by the family, except PETER. Amy and Megan still sit in the car, staring at the excited-minus PETER-family with mixed feelings.

INT. CAR - DAY 00:00:20

AMY What do you think, you two? Could this be it? Do you think we can last with this one?

MEGAN They look really nice! I think we should actually try with this one. Maybe even unpack this time. Don't you think so, Bast?

Bast barks and rests her head on Amy's shoulder. She pets it and smiles.

MEGAN See. Bast is hopeful also.

EXT. CAR/KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:01:24

The two girls get out of the car and lets Bast out who is immediately welcomed by BRAM. MR. and MRS. KIMBALL slowly approach Amy and Megan.

JULIE Mr. and Mrs. Kimball, I would like for you to meet Amy and Megan!

Mrs. Kimball hugs Amy then Megan.

MRS. KIMBALL It's so nice to meet you two! You can call me whatever you want! Even Carol is acceptable!

Megan smiles and Amy nods, looking a little uncomfortable but glances at Julie who motions for her to smile. Amy gives off her very sincere but awkward smile. MR. KIMBALL approaches and gives them both a big pat on the back.

MR. KIMBALL Welcome! Mi casa es su casa! Call me Harry! And this is our son Mopey!

PETER rolls his eyes and shakes both of their hands. PETER isn't necessarily angry about them coming into their family but he's cautious (because he doesn't want to get attached [because it could only be temporary or is there some other reason?]).

PETER My name is Peter. Harry here likes to think he's funny...and that he's fluent in other languages. But trust me, if you grew up in this town you would be mopey all the time, too.

AMY (quietly to Peter)  
Is that because of the whole Death Lake thing?

MEGAN Death Lake? What are you talking about?

Mrs. Kimball interrupts before Peter can respond and takes them to BRAM who is still playing with Bast.

MRS. KIMBALL And this is our youngest, Bram.

BRAM Sweet dog. What's her name?

AMY Bast.

MRS. KIMBALL He's been dying to get a dog, so you can imagine his excitement when he found out the two of you had one.

MR. KIMBALL Okay okay. Meeting time is over. Let's help them get their stuff to their rooms.

All grab everything in the car and carry it into the house. Amy takes her record player and a few other things and Peter grabs her box of records. They all go inside.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:02:00

MRS. KIMBALL You each will get your own rooms, but you two will share a bathroom. The two of you are welcome to decorate your rooms however you want! And don't be afraid to ask for anything, even money. Money is not an issue in this house. We have more than we need.

JULIE Oh that won't be necessary. The girl's have a bank account with money left to them.

MR. KIMBALL No no no. They will use our money and save their money for their education. You live under our roof, you live as a part of our family.

The girls, embarrassed, nod in gratitude. Mrs. Kimball leads the parade of people into Amy's room first and they neatly set her stuff around the room. Everyone leaves and goes to Megan's room except for Mrs. Kimball, Bast (who has planted herself on her dog bed) and Peter who's looking at Amy's records.

MRS. KIMBALL Take your time to unpack and maybe even take a nap! God knows it's quite a drive to get here, especially from Kansas City! Dinner is not for a couple of hours!

Mrs. Kimball walks out, leaving the door open.

PETER Quite a record collection you've got here. You'll fit right in with my family.

AMY What do you mean?

PETER We own the record store in town. It's the pride and passion of my parents.

AMY Your family was able to buy this house just by selling records?

PETER (laughs)  
No! That's just one of my parent's many investments and/or passions. If you want a job, though, you can come work the record store with me.

AMY Yes! Thank you!

PETER Well, I guess I'll leave you alone, unless you want help unpacking.

AMY I'm good. Thanks though.

Peter exits but stops in the doorway.

PETER After dinner, I plan to go in town to close up the store and then meet up with some friends. Want to join?

AMY Yeah.

PETER Cool.

As Peter exits, Julie and Megan enter the room. Julie hugs Megan first.

JULIE Call me once a week to keep me updated. And call me if you need anything.

Then Amy.

JULIE (CONT'D)  
(whispers in Amy's ear)  
But please don't give me any reason to come back.

As they break the embrace, Amy laughs.

AMY Okay, Julie.

Julie looks at both of them one last time then gives them one big hug all together then leaves.

CUT TO:

EXT. TOWN - NIGHT 00:00:05

Shot over the lake that then goes to the area of town bustling with teens and activities and the waterpark and a bandstand where a band is playing.

INT. RECORD STORE - NIGHT 00:00:44

Peter and Amy are in the store, shutting it down. Not too far off in the distance is the bandstand.

PETER Will you turn that sign to say closed?

Amy walks up to the front door and as she's turning the sign around, a group of girls dressed dark and rocker-ish pop up to scare her (it's the six girls from the beginning). They walk away laughing, and Amy can't help but stare at them because they are magnificent creatures. Peter pops up behind Amy, causing her to jump also.

PETER Don't let those girls scare you. But do try to stay away from them.

Peter walks away and Amy follows.

AMY Why?

PETER They're bad news, Amy. Bad things happen to anyone who gets mixed up with them.

AMY Like what?

Peter stops, Amy almost running into him, and he turns around. He gives her a fake smile and pats her on the shoulders.

PETER You just moved here. I wouldn't want to scare you before you're even settled in.

EXT. TOWN - NIGHT 00:02:07

Bram and Megan are walking through the crowded streets, Bast with them.

BRAM Her name is Sara but she goes by her last name, Stoker.

Ahead of them, sitting at a table outside a diner drinking a milkshake is STOKER. She looks tough and is elusive. She watches everyone passing by her very carefully. She dresses like Bram, almost military like mixed with the 80s. Bram catches sight of her and the two of them head in her direction. STOKER stares at them, especially Megan and they sit at the table with her.

STOKER Who's this?

BRAM This is Megan. Her and her sister just moved in with us.

STOKER From where?

MEGAN Well my sister and I move around a lot, but our last place was Kansas City.

STOKER Hmm.

Stoker leans in and examines Megan. Bram looks serious.

BRAM It's okay. They're cool.

Stoker reaches into her front pocket and pulls out a cigarette. She puts it up to Megan's face.

STOKER Smoke?

MEGAN Oh no. But thanks.

Stoker lights the cigarette. Bast barks and Stoker looks at Bast. They stare at each other before Stoker relaxes and looks at Megan.

STOKER You've got a dog. That's good.

MEGAN Why?

BRAM Protection.

MEGAN Protection?

STOKER There are some very mysterious forces running around this town.

MEGAN Such as?

Stoker once again leans in, as if she's about to say something, but then looks behind Megan to see some rebels about to steal her bike. She throws her cigarette onto the table, gets up and chases after them, screaming at them, as soon as they start riding away with it. Megan stands up, thinking she's going to go run after them too, but they've already disappeared. Bram never moved. Megan sits back down and looks at Bram in disbelief.

MEGAN Is that normal around here?

Bram picks up the still perfect cigarette and starts smoking it.

BRAM Yeah. People will steal you shit left and right if you don't keep it locked up.

MEGAN Stoker's quite the runner.

BRAM She runs track for the school.

MEGAN And she's really intense. I mean, so are you, but her even more so.

BRAM When you've seen the shit we've seen and know the things we know, then you'll understand.

Megan stands up.

MEGAN I'm gonna go find my sister real quick. Do you mind taking Bast for a bit?

BRAM No problem. I'll be by the arcade when you come looking for me.

Megan stands up and walks away. Bram smokes his cigarette a few more times before sticking it in the milkshake then walking away from the diner with Bast.

EXT. TOWN BANDSTAND - NIGHT 00:01:50

A rock band is playing on the stage. Peter and Amy fight their way through the crowd towards the middle where there's a fire lit.

PETER I'M GOING TO GO FIND MY FRIENDS AND BRING THEM HERE!

AMY OK!

Peter disappears into the crowd behind them and Amy jams out until a incredibly tall guy stands in front of her and blocks her view completely. She gets annoyed and fed up when she finds no way around it, so she taps on the guy's shoulder.

AMY EXCUSE ME! I CAN'T SEE BEHIND YOU!

The guy smiles and laughs and nods, making Amy think that he's gonna let her through. Instead, he grabs and lifts her up on his shoulders. Amy is overjoyed and continues to jam out. Soon she realizes the singer of the band is the kid (CHARLIE) she saw earlier at the funeral. They make eye contact, smiling and jamming and then CHARLIE looks over to the far right of Amy and stops smiling for a second. She looks over and sees that group of girls from earlier jamming out, but the one that appears to be the leader is staring intensely at CHARLIE, then the leader looks over at Amy.

MEGAN AMY!

Amy looks down to see Megan below her. The guy lets her down.

AMY This place is amazing!

MEGAN But the people are so strange!

AMY No kidding! The guy up there singing was at a funeral only a few hours ago. And those girls over there, Peter warned me to stay away from them.

Megan looks over where Amy is pointing and then back at Amy.

MEGAN What girls?

Amy looks and sees that they've disappeared. Peter shows up with a bunch of his friends.

PETER Megan? Where's my brother?

MEGAN Arcade!

PETER It's getting close to curfew for both of you.

AMY Then I guess you should go get him then, Megan?

Megan looks at Amy for a second but then realizes Amy is trying to get her to leave.

MEGAN Right! I'll see you two later!

Megan disappears in the crowd. Amy meets Peter's friends.

PETER'S FRIEND After the concert, we're all going to boat to the other side of the lake?

AMY What's on the other side of the lake?

PETER It's just this spot where all the locals our age hang out.

AMY Are you sure it's okay that we go there? You know, with the whole no night swimming rule?

PETER That's only for swimming. They never said anything about boating.

EXT./INT. OUTSIDE OF TOWN - CAR - NIGHT 00:00:45

The group of girls (NOT HARLOW and her gang) from the fight of the night before are traveling outside of town in a car. They're laughing and singing and being obnoxious. They are all frightened when there's a sound of something landing on the hood of their car. The driver turns down the music.

GIRL #1 What the hell was that?

GIRL #2 It sounded like something landed on the roof.

GIRL #3 Someone check it out.

GIRL #4 Why don't you check it out? You're next to a window!

GIRL #2 I'll check it out!

Girl #2 pokes her head out the window to look on the hood and sees nothing.

GIRL #2 There's nothing there!

Then she is quickly pulled out of the car and all the girls scream. The hood is ripped off and the driver's throat is slashed and her foot pounds on the gas harder so the car speeds towards a cliff. The girl's in the back scream until they are ripped out of the car and then the driver is taken out at the last minute. The camera stays looking at the cliff where the car just plummeted over. There is silence for a few seconds. One... Two... Three... Four... The six dead bodies of the girls come falling from the sky and land on the car wreckage.

EXT. LAKE - NIGHT - TRACKING 00:00:10

A massive group of kids pile into multiple boats and start racing to the other side of the giant lake. They're drinking and smoking and just being wild. Amy and Peter are on one of these boats. The camera follows the speeding kids across the lake to an area where a bonfire is going on and music is blasting and kids are already there drinking and dancing.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - MEGAN'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:01:17

Megan is getting ready for bed. Bast lies at the end of her bed and whimpers. Megan pets Bast.

MEGAN It's okay, Bast. Amy is fine. She'll be home in a few hours.

Mrs. Kimball appears at Megan's door.

MRS. KIMBALL So what did you think of town?

MEGAN (with a weird tone of voice)  
Fun!

MRS. KIMBALL (gives her a look hearing her strange tone)  
Yeah, there are a lot of strange people in town, especially in the summer when all the tourists come. It gets pretty dangerous out there at night though, so that's why you and Bram have curfews earlier than Peter and Amy. But, as you get older, you'll get to stay out later.

MEGAN I understand! Doesn't seem like there's much for two fifteen year olds to do late at night.

MRS. KIMBALL Exactly! But there's so much for you to do here, if you're not going to bed yet. Bram is downstairs getting ready to watch some vampire movie if you want to join him.

MEGAN I'm good, thank you. Not too into scary movies.

MRS. KIMBALL Yeah, me neither, but for some reason Bram can't get enough of them. He eats all the horror stuff up like his life depends on it. Sometimes I think I catch him taking notes.

(laughs)  
Well, good night! I make breakfast in the morning so come down anytime before 11:30 if you want some!

MEGAN Thank you, Carol. Good night!

As soon as Mrs. Kimball closes the door, Megan runs to the closet door and slams it shut.

EXT. WOODS ACROSS THE LAKE - NIGHT 00:04:20

The bonfire is burning and the kids are going wild. Drinking drugs, dancing, hook ups, the whole shebang. Amy spends her time just walking around observing, but she is fascinated by the whole thing. She eventually finds a seat on a log overlooking the lake and sits down to just stare at the moonlight as it shines down on the massive lake. A boy eventually sits down next to her and holds a red cup to her.

CHARLIE Drink?

AMY No offense, but I don't take drinks from strangers.

Charlie smiles and puts out his hand after setting one of his drinks down.

CHARLIE Charlie Wade. Nice to meet you.

Amy shakes his hand.

AMY Amy Moses. Ditto.

CHARLIE (laughs)  
Now we're not strangers anymore. So... Drink?

AMY Not tonight. Thanks.

CHARLIE Suit yourself then.

Charlie chugs her cup then slowly drinks from his own.

CHARLIE (CONT'D)  
I'm guessing you're not a tourist because otherwise you wouldn't even be here, so you must be new in town. Tell me, because I'm actually extremely and genuinely curious, how did you end up in Clear Lake?

AMY Not by choice, I can tell you that.

CHARLIE Makes sense. No sane person would move here by choice.

AMY I'm guessing you mean the whole Death Lake thing.

CHARLIE And I'm guessing the welcome sign was tagged again.

AMY Yeah, and you can't really miss the whole "Turn back NOW!" either.

CHARLIE I mean it's true. People die here a lot more than they should. Sure, we got the natural deaths, but the majority of deaths here happen under mysterious circumstances. One car crash on the mountain, sure, no big deal. But five within a few weeks and something is definitely up. Then there's where the majority of those mysterious deaths occur and that's in the lake.

AMY So that explains the whole no night swimming thing?

CHARLIE Yeah. People who go night swimming disappear but always end up washing ashore a few days or weeks later completely mutilated. The local police have done everything to figure out what's going on with the lake but nothing. The fish in this lake are no more harmful than a goldfish. A few snakes here and there but none that can do what has been done to these bodies. That's why they've banned night swimming completely. But there are still the few instances here and there. Someone accidentally fell in or some other accident. No local is dumb enough to purposefully go in the water at night. It's the tourists that don't seem to care and are the main ones dying. People die and die and die and they still keep coming. And they still keep swimming. But does the town care? Not really.

AMY I guess it's kind of like moving from one place to another. After years of it, you lose the surprise of it.

CHARLIE That would make sense.

AMY On a different subject, but still speaking of surprises, the real surprise right now is how someone goes from mourning at a funeral to bright and joyous singing in a band in front of hundreds of people a few hours later.

CHARLIE So that was you I saw today! Well, it's really easy, actually. I have a secret weapon called alcohol and I just drink a lot of it and then I'm good to go.

AMY Nice.

CHARLIE You're not a very open person are you?

AMY I don't like to get too comfortable.

CHARLIE Why?

AMY Because.

CHARLIE Well you looked pretty comfortable to me on that guy's shoulders earlier.

Amy gives Charlie a smug smile.

EXTRA (O.C.)  
Hey! Watch it!

Both look over their shoulders to see Harlow and her crew had just bumped into some girl. They don't respond, just look intensely at the girl who then backs down and moves away. Charlie looks forward, disgusted. Amy notices the disgust on his face.

AMY Who are they?

CHARLIE People you don't want to know.

AMY That's what I've been told, but I would like to know their deal.

CHARLIE The leader is Harlow, the twins are Violet and Rose, then Ella, Iva, Ana. They're locals, but a dangerous crowd. They like to think they run things around town, and by the amount of intimidation they give off they kind of do. Even though no one really wants them here, they come anyway so people don't forget.

AMY And who are those guys following them?

Charlie looks surprised by the group of six guys trailing the girls. It's the same six guys from the funhouse.

CHARLIE Must be their newest lackeys. They pick them from the tourists and get new ones every so often once the old ones leave. These guys are their motorcycle chauffeurs. Do whatever they want, take them wherever they want. It's pitifully desperate.

AMY So that's how they got here? By motorcycle? Because I didn't see them come in on any of the boats.

CHARLIE That's their preferred and only transportation.

Both look back one more time. Harlow has now set her sights on Charlie and stares at him intensely and with an evil smile. Charlie looks away but Amy zones in on Harlow's strange crystal necklace that for a second she swears glowed. Harlow seems to have noticed too and looks down then at Amy with burning hatred then disappears in a crowd. Amy looks forward back at the lake.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - MEGAN'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:01:41

Megan is asleep in her bed, but tossing and turning. The camera slowly closes in on her then reveals her strange dream. Multiple strange images of her sister and fangs and blood and a cave and Amy's amulet and Harlow and her crew and any other things. It slowly builds up to the point where Megan wakes up screaming.

AMY Megan! Are you okay?

Amy comes running to Megan and holds her.

MEGAN I'm fine, just a bad dream.

Amy lets go but looks concerned.

AMY You've never done this before.

MEGAN I know. Must be all the scary people roaming around town.

AMY (giggles)  
Yeah, those people could give Arnold Schwarzennegar(?) nightmares.

MEGAN Have you been hearing what I'm hearing?

AMY About all the deaths?

MEGAN Deaths?! I was talking about strange things happening but I guess that's what they actually mean! Oh God!

AMY It's fine! As long as we stick together, nothing will ever happen to you or me, okay?

MEGAN Promise?

Amy puts out her hand.

AMY Promise.

Megan takes her hand then they hug. Amy gets up.

AMY (CONT'D)  
Come on Bast!

Bast jumps off the bed and follows Amy to her room.

MEGAN Amy!

Amy stops and turns around.

AMY Yeah?

MEGAN Do you think Bast could sleep with me tonight?

AMY Sure. But you have to wake up early tomorrow to take her to the bathroom and feed her.

Megan nods. Amy looks down at Bast who looks up at her confused.

AMY (CONT'D)  
Well you heard her!

Bast runs back to Megan's bed and jumps on.

MEGAN Night, Amy!

AMY Good night, Megan.

Bast barks.

AMY (CONT'D)  
Good night, Bast.

Amy walks into the bathroom and turns out the light.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:02:00

Mrs. Kimball is in the kitchen doing kitchen things. Bram and Amy sit at the table in the kitchen eating. Mr. Kimball walks in, adjusting his tie and looks at the kitchen table in disappointment.

MR. KIMBALL Did you forget to bring the paper in this morning?

MRS. KIMBALL No. It wasn't there yet when I went out to get it.

Megan and Bast come running down the stairs and heads for the front door.

MEGAN Morning!

MR. KIMBALL Megan!

Megan stops and looks at Mr. Kimball.

MR. KIMBALL (CONT'D)  
If you see the paper, please bring it in!

MEGAN Sure thing Mr. K!

Megan runs out and Amy laughs to herself. Mr. Kimball looks pleased with himself.

MR. KIMBALL Mr. K? I like it!

Bram rolls is eyes and Amy laughs outloud as she takes a bite. Mrs. Kimball looks at the people at the table confused.

MRS. KIMBALL Where's Peter? He's going to be late if he doesn't get down here soon.

(yells to ceiling)  
PETER! GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!

Footsteps come stomping down the stairs and Peter appears just outside the kitchen.

PETER (to Amy)  
Ready to go?

Amy stands up and quickly takes her bowl of cereal to the sink.

AMY Yup!

Peter turns to walk out and Amy walks towards him.

MRS. KIMBALL Peter!

Peter and Amy stop and look at her.

MRS. KIMBALL (CONT'D)  
You didn't eat breakfast! And Amy! You barely had one!

PETER Like you said, Mom: going to be late.

Peter turns and heads out.

MRS. KIMBALL Peter!

PETER I'll eat something at the store!

AMY Bye! Thank you for breakfast!

Amy catches up to Peter and Megan and Bast come in. Megan is holding a newspaper.

MEGAN Where are you two going?

AMY To work at the record store. Come visit at lunch and maybe we can go get a bite to eat.

Megan agrees and walks to the kitchen. Amy bends down and pets Bast.

AMY (CONT'D)  
You too, Bast. I'm sorry I keep ditching ya.

Meanwhile, Megan has given Mr. Kimball the newspaper who looks at the front page then has a bad look on his face. He shakes his head in annoyance and disappointment.

MR. KIMBALL Carol. Come look at this.

Megan looks at them worried and Bram is unfazed. Mrs. Kimball looks and slightly gasps. Then she runs out of the kitchen.

EXT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:00:22

Peter is already on his motorcycle and Amy jumps on. Right at that moment, Mrs. Kimball comes running out frantically.

MRS. KIMBALL Be careful today! No going into the mountains!

PETER Okay, Mom.

Peter and Amy zoom off. Amy looks back at Mrs. Kimball then looks forward.

AMY What was that all about?

PETER I think I have a pretty good idea. Another so-called accident.

Amy looks worried. They zoom off camera.

INT. RECORD STORE - DAY 00:02:24

Peter and Amy stand behind the counter. Peter is putting on a new record and Amy is watching the variety of personalities around her. The entrance door bell rings and Amy's eyes shoot to the front. Charlie is walking in looking all happy and smiles at Amy who smiles back. Peter looks happy to see Charlie also.

PETER Charlie!

CHARLIE Peter!

PETER Meet Death Lake's newest potential victim and my new employee: Amy!

AMY We've met. Last night actually.

CHARLIE Yeah, she's quite a ball of sunshine you've got here.

Peter goes to stand next to Amy and wraps and arm around her shoulder.

PETER I know!

Peter rings his arm around her neck and starts nooging(?) the top of her head.

PETER (CONT'D)  
But she's a keeper!

Amy breaks free and pushes him away. Charlie and Peter laugh as Charlie walks up to the counter and stands across from both Peter and Amy. He looks around at all the people in the store then leans over the counter.

CHARLIE (quietly)  
Did you two hear about the accident last night?

Amy looks shocked at Peter but he is unemotional.

PETER No.

CHARLIE Six girls, all tourists, who had come with their six boyfriends. The girls were in a car driving through the mountains on their way to meet up with their boyfriends when they drove over the side of the mountain. Car and bodies burned to a crisp.

AMY Shit!

CHARLIE Shit is right.

PETER Let me guess, they're theorizing brake failure or miscalculation of turning or they were trying to avoid something in the road.

CHARLIE Ding ding ding!

AMY What? Do you two not think that's the truth?

CHARLIE Like I said last night, too common to be a coincidence anymore. Always the same theories. Always the same accident.

AMY So you two think there's something bigger going on? Like this is one big conspiracy?

PETER (sarcastically)  
Or there's a monster on the loose!

Charlie and Peter burst out laughing, but Amy doesn't find it so funny.

PETER (CONT'D)  
That sounded waaaay too much like my brother!

Amy looks out the front and sees Bram and Megan with Bast heading for the store.

AMY Speaking of your brother.

Peter and Charlie look at the front door and the bell rings. Bram walks in but Megan is waiting outside with Bast.

BRAM Are we getting lunch?

Peter looks at the clock on the wall and see it's around noon.

PETER Sure. Charlie, you joining?

CHARLIE Nah. I gotta go help the old man, but I'll catch you two later at the park tonight?

PETER Sounds good, man.

Peter and Charlie do some kind of bro shake then Charlie heads out, jogging past Bram and petting him on the head on his way out. Peter yells at some other employees in the store to watch the counter and then him and Amy head out with Bram and Megan and Bast to eat.

TRANSITION SHOT OF GOING FROM DAY TO NIGHT 00:00:01

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:28

Amy is in the bathroom getting ready. She looks more put together but not so much as trying too hard. She's wearing a t-shirt (crop top?) with a horror movie logo and a leather jacket with fringe. She has her amulet around her neck and checks to see if it looks good with her outfit and decides against it and takes it off. Then she heads out downstairs where Bram, Megan, and Stoker are watching TV.

AMY Bram, where's your brother?

BRAM Outside.

AMY Thanks. You three have fun tonight.

Bast comes running after Amy as if she's going with her but Amy stops her.

AMY I'm sorry, Bast. You can't come with me.

Amy heads out the door.

EXT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:02

Peter is on his bike waiting for Amy then they ride off.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:57

STOKER Your sister looks like vampire bait.

MEGAN What?

STOKER Those mysterious forces I mentioned to you yesterday are vampires. This town is running with them.

MEGAN (breaks out laughing)  
You're joking! Vampires!? That's funny!

Megan continues laughing until she looks at Bram who has a very serious look on his face and she stops and slowly realizes they're not joking.

MEGAN (CONT'D)  
Vampires?

BRAM All those "mysterious" deaths are caused by them.

Megan jumps up and starts freaking out, causing Bast to bark.

MEGAN We have to go to town! Get my sister if she's vampire bait! We have to warn her!

Megan starts to run for the door but Stoker and Bram run faster and block the exit. Megan tries to break through them and Bast barks frantically.

STOKER You can't. No one can know what we know, especially not the vampires.

MEGAN There must be something we can do!

Bram grabs her by the shoulders. Bast stops barking.

BRAM Your sister will be fine as long as she stays with my brother.

EXT. ROAD TO TOWN - NIGHT 00:00:04

Shot following Amy and Peter to town then to the waterpark. Ominous music plays. This shot parallels with a...

PANNING SHOT OVER WATER TO THE PARK 00:00:01

INT. WATERPARK - NIGHT 00:00:10

Peter and Amy are walking through the park where they meet up with Charlie and all their friends. They explore the park, doing multiple different activities and different shots happening. They go on the rides that aren't in the water and get food and eventually go into the funhouse. With each shot, Charlie and Amy get closer and closer.

INT. FUNHOUSE - NIGHT 00:00:37

In the funhouse, in the hall/room of mirrors, Charlie goes in to kiss her. As they are about to kiss, Amy opens her eyes and sees Harlow (this is not Harlow's reflection because vampire's do not have reflections so Amy is simply seeing Harlow). Amy gasps and pulls away to look around but her and Charlie are alone.

CHARLIE Are you okay?

AMY Yeah. I just thought I saw someone.

She looks around a little more, concerned, and Charlie looks too.

CHARLIE It's okay. There's nothing here but us two.

All of a sudden one of Peter's friends pops out and scares them.

FRIEND BOO!

Amy freaks out and Charlie jumps a little. The friend starts laughing. Charlie punches him in the shoulder.

CHARLIE Screw you, man!

The friend keeps laughing as he passes by and soon the rest of the group reaches Amy and Charlie. They all walk out.

EXT. FUNHOUSE - NIGHT 00:00:17

They all exit. Amy looks a little shaken.

PETER Funhouses are lame! Let's go play some games!

CHARLIE Peter! You should be a poet!

PETER Screw you, too.

CHARLIE See?!

Peter jokingly punches Charlie and they start racing.

INT. WATERPARK - GAMES - NIGHT 00:02:47

Charlie and Peter are playing a game against each other as Amy stands by and watches. She's actually zoned out and thinking about what she saw in the funhouse. She looks over yonder and sees a table that's selling crystal necklaces. She touches Charlie on the shoulder who pauses to look at her.

AMY I'm gonna go over to that table and look at the necklaces.

Charlie looks where she's pointing then back at her.

CHARLIE Okay. Just don't wander off.

Amy walks off to the table.

PETER Hey. Where is she going?

CHARLIE Just to that table over there.

When she reaches it, she carefully examines its contents. She's looking for one like the Six Chicks (I guess that's what they'll be referred to as) wear. There is a voice over of Charlie and Peter as she looks at the necklaces.

PETER (V.O.)  
So I guess you two are...

CHARLIE (V.O.)  
Maybe. I hope so. She's cool and I like her. But I keep trying to get her to open up to me and she won't.

PETER (V.O.)  
Don't take it personally. Her sister, who despite being the exact opposite of her, is the same way. I guess if you moved (number) times you'd be skeptical to be open too.

CHARLIE (V.O.)  
(Number) times?! What kind of family moves that many times? Are their parents in the military?

PETER (V.O.)  
Parents? She didn't tell you? Her and her sister are foster kids. We're their new foster family, and if things go right, their adopted family.

CHARLIE (V.O.)  
She never even mentioned it...

The conversation is no longer heard once ELLA walks up to Amy.

ELLA Those are fake.

Amy looks up and catches sight of Ella's necklace as she looks up at her. It is not glowing. Ella touches her necklace, smiles, then walks away. Amy looks back at Charlie and Peter who are really invested in their game. She runs to follow Ella.

AMY I actually was looking for one like yours. Where did you get it?

Amy runs into a person who turns out to be Harlow and backs away. The six chicks stand in a precise formation and Ella finds her place. The six boyfriends stand behind them all, looking like they're in a stupid daze.

HARLOW They're one of a kind antiques.

Harlow reaches out and moves Amy's jacket out of the way so she can see her shirt.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
You like horror movies, huh?

AMY They're my favorite.

Harlow gives her a smug smile and a very quick laugh to herself.

HARLOW Funny.

Harlow looks around.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
Been here five seconds and this place is already boring. Let's go do something fun.

ANA (excited)  
Can we have a trick race?

Harlow considers it for a second then looks satisfied.

HARLOW Okay. And our new friend Amy here can join us.

AMY How did you know my name?

Harlow puts an arm around Amy's shoulders and starts leading her and the group to where their motorcycles are parked. As they head towards the motorcycles everyone, but the guys, kind of breaks formation, most of all Rose and Violet who dance around, but no one ever gets in front of Harlow and Amy.

ROSE It's a small town.

VIOLET Where everyone.

ROSE Know's everything.

VIOLET About everyone.

Amy becomes a little worried and tries to look at the games area to see Charlie and Peter, but the group is blocking her view.

HARLOW Don't worry, Amy. You'll be back in time before your little friends notice.

They reach the bikes and the guys immediately get on. All the girls match up with their own guy.

HARLOW Violet, ride with Rose. Let Amy have her own bike.

Violet gets on Rose's bike. As soon as Amy sits down and grabs on to the guy, they zoom out of the park. Amy looks back swearing she heard someone call her name out.

EXT. MOUNTAINS - NIGHT 00:01:54

They have ridden out of town. Amy thinks this is just a ride through the mountains, but then the girls start standing up and doing tricks on the back of the bikes. Amy is amazed by their tricks and how they do it with such ease.

HARLOW Come on, Amy! Don't be afraid!

Amy looks at all the girls who are calling out her name and encouraging her to stand up. She eventually gives in and stands up on the back of the bike, but she's never comfortable with it and is constantly having to grab onto the guy's shoulders. Meanwhile, the girls are doing ridiculous tricks, the twins doing the most eccentric. Amy laughs and tries to enjoy it but then she looks off into the distance and sees they're driving towards a cliff (below is the lake).

AMY There's a cliff ahead!

But the girls don't seem to care and neither do the guys. She bends down and pounds on her driver's back.

AMY (CONT'D)  
Stop! You're driving towards a cliff!

But he doesn't listen. He's in a trance.

AMY Did you hear what I said?! Stop the bike!

HARLOW How far are you willing to go, Amy?

AMY Harlow! Tell him to stop!

HARLOW Live your life, Amy! Fear nothing! Live like immortals! Like GODS!

OTHER FIVE LIKE GODS!

As they near the cliff, Amy contemplates whether to jump off or not. Right at the last second she does. Amy watches as all the bikes stop at the edge of the cliff, barely making it. Amy is panting on the ground. The girls smile at her and they guys just stare with blank looks.

AMY Are you crazy?! You could've gotten us killed!

Harlow laughs and the girls join in, too. She stands up and runs towards Harlow, punching her in the face. The other five girls grab Amy and pull her back, but she breaks free from their grasp. Harlow looks unfazed by the punch. Amy points a finger in her face.

AMY Just you! Come one!

Harlow smiles at Amy.

AMY (CONT'D)  
Just you! Just you. Just. You.

HARLOW You said you liked horror movies, Amy.

AMY This isn't a horror movie, this is suicide!

HARLOW That's what this town is, Amy! One. Big. Horror movie.

Harlow grabs Amy's face and pulls her towards her.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
When you finally accept that as fact, come find us. We'll be waiting.

Harlow throws Amy down to the ground then motions towards Amy's driver.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
Take her back to the park.

The guy revs up the engine and Amy gets up and sits on the back of the bike. The Six Chicks all stand on the edge of the cliff with their backs to the water.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
Hope to be seeing you soon, Amy.

They all laugh and Amy looks at them in disgust. Then the Six Chicks jump off the cliff as Amy drives away. Amy looks shocked.

INT. WATERPARK - NIGHT 00:01:25

Charlie and Peter and their friends are looking for Amy all over the park. The motorcycle pulls up and Charlie catches sight of them from a good distance away.

CHARLIE Amy?

Amy gets off.

AMY Thank you.

The motorcyclist drives away without a word and Amy turns around so her body is facing towards Charlie. She is looking at the ground and looks shaken.

CHARLIE.  
Amy!

Amy doesn't hear him but she walks a few feet then breaks down and falls to her knees.

CHARLIE AMY!

Charlie runs towards her. Peter watches Charlie run up to Amy and then runs towards them. Amy is on her knees not crying but just seems to be very shaken and in a sort of daze.

CHARLIE Amy, are you okay?

AMY I'm fine. Just...shaken.

Peter reaches them.

PETER Where have you been?

AMY Take me home, Peter. Please.

PETER (taken by surprise)  
Okay. No problem.

Peter and Charlie help Amy stand up. The two of them start walking with her to Peter's motorcycle, holding her arms as if to keep her from falling because she's walking weakly. Charlie's name is whispered, but only he seems to hear it and he lets go of Amy's arm to stop and look behind him. Some distance away from him he can see Harlow and her followers in formation staring at him. Harlow has an evil smile. They're all soaking wet. The hundreds of people around the Six Chicks don't seem to notice them. Then they disappear.

PETER Charlie!

Charlie breaks from his trance and looks back at Peter and Amy who have stopped.

PETER (CONT'D)  
You coming?

CHARLIE Ummm. (looks back at the place where the Six Chicks once stood then back at them) I'm gonna stay here. Let everyone know everything is okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Charlie runs off and Peter starts pulling Amy towards his motorcycle, but she still looks back at Charlie running towards the big crowd of people. For a swift second, she sees the drenching Six Chicks in the crowd.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:27

Stoker, Bram and Megan are watching a vampire movie. Megan seems to be a little scared by it while Stoker and Bram watch intensely.

BRAM See that? They're weakened by crosses. Sleep with one, and you'll be fine.

Megan's fears do not subside. Peter's motorcycle light shines in a window into their faces as he pulls into the driveway. Bast is lying on the floor but pops her head up when she hears the motorcycle. Stoker runs up to the window and looks out.

STOKER It's just Peter and Amy.

Megan sighs in relief. Stoker turns to her and smiles.

STOKER (CONT'D)  
Looks like she'll live to see another day.

EXT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:37

Peter stops the motorcycle out front and Amy immediately gets off, but she's no longer shaken as much as she's worried now. Right as Peter is about to turn off the bike, Amy stops him.

AMY I need you to go back and make sure Charlie is okay.

PETER Charlie's a big boy. I think he'll be fine.

AMY I just... I don't trust Harlow and those girls.

PETER Harlow?... Wait. That's what happened? You went off with Harlow and her gang of freaks. Damn it, Amy! I told you to stay away from them.

AMY I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!

PETER Damn right you weren't.

Peter speeds off back to town on his bike. Amy watches angrily then storms into the house.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:25

Stoker runs back to the couch and pretends like she hadn't been watching. Amy walks in but doesn't acknowledge them.

AMY Come on, Bast.

Bast jumps up and follows Amy upstairs. Megan, Bram and Stoker turn around on the couch and watch Amy storm up the stairs. Megan jumps off the couch and runs to the bottom of the stairs and watches Amy climb up them.

MEGAN Is everything okay, Amy?

Amy doesn't respond and goes into her room, slamming the door behind her. The two sit back down and Megan walks back to the couch and sits between the two. Stoker leans over Megan to talk to Bram.

STOKER Vampires.

Bram nods in agreement. Megan does not look happy.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - AMY'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:00:12

Amy has changed out of her clothes and walks out of her bathroom, turning off the light and closing the door, then goes to lie on her bed. Bast lies at the end. Bast watches her seeming concerned. Amy pets Bast mindlessly as she thinks of the night.

AMY It's okay. Everything is going to be okay.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:00:07

Once again with the kitchen scene but Mr. Kimball is reading the newspaper, Megan and Bram and Stoker are there eating, and Amy is not there. Amy and Bast come running down the stairs and run outside.

EXT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:00:08

Amy stops at the top of the stairs of the porch while Bast runs to the grass. She looks at the place where Peter's motorcycle is usually parked but it is not there. When Bast starts running towards her, she jumps off the porch and runs around outside as if Bast is chasing her.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:01:50

MRS. KIMBALL (to Mr. Kimball)  
Peter cannot keep doing this.

MR. KIMBALL I know. We'll have to have a talk with him.

The kids "oooh". Mrs. Kimball walks to the bottom of the stairs and yells up.

MRS. KIMBALL PETER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Amy walks into the house, playing with Bast.

AMY I don't think he's here.

MRS. KIMBALL What do you mean he's not here?

AMY His motorcycle isn't outside.

MRS. KIMBALL Didn't the two of you come home together last night?

AMY He dropped me off then went back in town.

Mrs. Kimball freaks out a little and runs upstairs, Amy following and Bast following and barking. Mrs. Kimball is yelling Peter's name the entire time. She flings open his bedroom door to find his bed empty.

MRS. KIMBALL HARRY!

Mrs. Kimball runs to the railing and Mr. Kimball runs to the bottom of the stairs.

MRS. KIMBALL (CONT'D)  
Peter isn't in his room?

MR. KIMBALL Maybe he left early this morning. I'll call the store to find out.

Mr. Kimball goes to the kitchen and Amy and Mrs. Kimball and Bast go back to the kitchen. Mr. Kimball is on the phone.

MR. KIMBALL Peter! Oh thank God!

Mrs. Kimball is relieved.

MR. KIMBALL (CONT'D)  
We thought something bad had happened. Why'd you leave without Amy? (beat) You didn't come home last night?! What the hell were you doing out so late?! (beat) Okay. That's fine. Just let us know next time. (beat) See you later.

Mr. Kimball hangs up and looks at everyone.

MR. KIMBALL (CONT'D)  
He spent the night at Charlie's and went ahead to the store from there. I'll drop you off at the store, Amy.

The Kimball parents start talking and walk out of the kitchen.

STOKER For a second there, I thought your brother was vampire food.

BRAM Same.

AMY Vampire food?

MEGAN They're joking! (gives the other two a look)

Mr. Kimball walks back in.

MR. KIMBALL Come on, Amy.

MRS. KIMBALL But she didn't even eat breakfast yet!

AMY It's fine. I'm not that much of a breakfast person.

INT. RECORD STORE - DAY 00:00:51

Amy walks in and Peter is slouched over the counter with sunglasses on.

AMY Looks like someone had a rough night.

Peter doesn't say anything but just moans.

AMY (CONT'D)  
How was Charlie's?

PETER Fine.

AMY Is everything okay?

PETER Yeah.

AMY Are you hungover or something?

PETER No. Just tired.

AMY Tired? What were y'all doing all night?

Peter perks up.

PETER Hey! Do you have plans tonight?

AMY Of course not.

PETER Great! Some of the guys and I are going to this really cool hang out and you should join.

AMY Sounds great. Will Charlie be there?

PETER Duh.

EXT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:28

Peter is waiting on his motorcycle impatiently as the sun is setting. He keeps looking at the sunset, worried.

PETER COME ON, AMY!

Amy comes running out in the same leather jacket but different top but this time with her amulet. She jumps on the back of his motorcycle and Peter immediately speeds out of there.

AMY Why are you in such a hurry?

PETER Because we're late.

AMY Late for what?

PETER (pauses for a while then speaks)  
Meeting up with the everyone. They're waiting for us at the pier.

INT. WATERPARK - NIGHT 00:01:30

Peter and Amy ride into the waterpark on the motorcycle and Amy sees not too far from them is Peter's friends on motorcycles of their own, but then she soon realizes that Harlow and her gang are with them.

AMY Peter, what the hell is this? Why are they here?

PETER After you left last night, and I came back, we all started talking. They're cool, don't worry.

AMY They tried to kill me! And you said yourself to stay away from them.

PETER Just a misunderstanding! You'll see!

Harlow is on the back of Charlie's bike. The guys have weird looks on their faces, like the last guys. When Amy and Peter reach them, Amy jumps off and approaches Harlow.

AMY Get off.

Harlow laughs in her face.

AMY (CONT'D)  
I'm serious.

Harlow shakes her head and laughs to her group who laugh also. Amy gets upset and goes in for a punch but Charlie grabs her hand before it can make impact.

CHARLIE Don't, Amy.

AMY Charlie?!

CHARLIE Just ride with Peter.

Amy is in disbelief. She looks at Harlow who has an evil smile.

HARLOW Yeah, Amy. (seductively touches Charlie) Let Charlie and I be.

Before Amy can go crazy on her, Peter grabs her and takes her back to his bike. Amy looks at him, baffled, as he gets on the bike.

AMY Peter, what is going on?

PETER It'll be fun. Trust me.

AMY Just last night-

PETER I know what I said last night, but this is now and I'm saying I was wrong. Now get on the bike so we can go.

Amy reluctantly gets on.

HARLOW Let's ride, boys!

All the girls start doing a sort of warrior cry as the motorcycles speed out of the park and into town.

AMY Peter, where are we going?

He doesn't answer. They drive out of town up the mountain to an old abandoned ski resort.

INT. RESORT - NIGHT 00:01:57

The girls cheer and dance as they enter the ski resort which has been covered in snow and the only entrance is through the roof but rocks that fell in create a way to climb down. It's the massive entry area of the former resort that has been decorated to their liking with candles and posters and strange things. The guys have an area of rocks where they sit while the girls dance around, blasting a song (preferably Rhiannon). Amy stands by and watches, concerned. There's a wine bottle the girls are passing around after drinking from it. Eventually, Harlow brings it to Amy.

HARLOW Drink this, Amy, and be like us.

Charlie starts to stand up as if to go stop them, but the twins appear and push him back down. He looks at them with disgust as they smile like they have an evil plan.

AMY Who says I want to be like you?

Harlow doesn't answer and just holds it out to her which Amy just stars at.

AMY I'm good. I don't like wine.

HARLOW Oh, but you'll like this wine. Trust me.

AMY Trust you?

Harlow scowls at her then looks at Charlie and smiles devilishly.

HARLOW Charlie!

She runs over to him.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
Drink.

Harlow once again is seductively touching him. Charlie takes the bottle, reluctantly, and is about to put it to his lips when Amy runs over.

AMY Stop! I'll drink it.

CHARLIE Amy. No.

Charlie looks at the other five girls who give him death glares. Harlow snatches it from him and hands it to her. Amy holds it in her hand and stares at it. Charlie stands up and speaks softly to Amy in her ear.

CHARLIE Amy. You don't have to.

The girls start chanting her name.

CHARLIE (CONT'D)  
Don't do it. It's not wine.

AMY Then what is it?

HARLOW Your key to a better time, Amy. And isn't that what you want? A better life? A...family?

Amy looks surprised.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
Drink and you can join our family. Be one of us. Finally belong.

Amy lifts it up. Charlie goes to grab the drink from her, but the five girls grab him.

HARLOW Take him to the other room. We'll deal with him later.

CHARLIE AMY! DON'T DO IT!

Amy looks at him then at Harlow.

HARLOW One of us, Amy.

Amy drinks the liquid. Harlow starts cheering and the girls are back and cheering for her. The guys sit idly by. Amy gets drunk off the liquid and keeps drinking while the Six Chicks start a fire in the middle of the room and dance around and cheer. Off somewhere else in the resort, Charlie is locked in a room, chained to a wall, and can hear the cheers and is upset.

CHARLIE Amy...

Then it cuts back to the girls dancing. The shots become trippy as Amy is drunk and vibing and dancing with the girls. Then it fades out into...

EXT. SOME ROAD - NIGHT 00:00:15

The girls are on the back of the motorcycles, the twins on the same motorcycle because they're one driver short (Charlie). They all start doing their tricks like the night before.

HARLOW Come on, Amy! You're one of us now!

Amy conjures the courage to stand on the back of the motorcycle. The girls cheer. Amy is definitely more confident now and doesn't need the guy to help her stand up perfectly.

EXT. SOME HOLE - NIGHT 00:00:57

The guys drive them to a massive hole in the ground somewhere in the mountains. The girls get off and stand around it, about a foot from the edge.

HARLOW Girls, I think it's time we show Amy what it means to be one of us.

The girls all laugh.

HARLOW Ava. Would you do us the honors?

AVA It would be my pleasure.

Ava jumps into the hole, Amy is frightened. Iva looks at Amy next and as she jumps she says...

IVA Geronimo!

Then Ella walks up, salutes the others, then jumps in. Violet and Rose are next and hold hands.

TWINS Catch you two on the other side.

Then they jump in. Harlow looks at Amy and walks towards the edge.

HARLOW Don't be afraid, Amy. You have no reason to be afraid of anything anymore.

Then she jumps in. Amy stares into the hole, frightened. Then she looks at Peter.

PETER You are one of them now, Amy. It's time to jump in.

AMY What?! And die?!

PETER No. Live.

From below, the sound of her name being called by the six chicks echoes up to her. Amy, who is about to back away, suddenly slips and falls into the hole. There is a sequence of her falling into the darkness as her name echoes around her.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - AMY'S ROOM - DAY 00:02:48

Amy is suddenly in her bed again, fast asleep. The bathroom door opens up and Megan walks in with Bast. Bast jumps on top of Amy who moans. Megan opens the curtains.

MEGAN Amy, it's time to get up. It's 1 in the afternoon. Everyone is freaking out.

AMY What? Why?

MEGAN Charlie and Peter and their friends are missing.

AMY What do you mean?

MEGAN None of them came home last night.

AMY They're not missing. They're with Harlow and those girls.

MEGAN How do you know this?

AMY Because I was with them last night. Would you please hand me those sunglasses?

Megan picks up a pair of raybans on the desk and hands them to Amy who puts them on. Then the phone rings. Megan answers.

MEGAN Hello? (beat) Oh hi Mrs. Kimball. (beat) Yes. She's here. She's been sleeping. (beat) Yeah, she says she was with them last night. They all hung out with Harlow and those girls. (beat) I'll ask. (looks at Amy) Do you know where they live? Everyone is worried.

AMY Some resort.

MEGAN Which one?

AMY I don't know. It's abandoned or something.

MEGAN She says they live in some abandoned resort. (beat) Yeah, that's what she said. (beat) Amy, they say there's no such thing here.

AMY (sits up) Yes there is. I was there last night.

MEGAN Are you sure you weren't hallucinating? (goes back to phone) She says she was there last night. (beat) Okay. We'll be here when you get back. (hangs up phone) They said they want to talk to you so no going anywhere.

AMY That won't be a problem.

Amy lays back down in the bed. Amy falls asleep and this time has the strange dream that Megan had earlier with some added shots. She jolts up in the bed, sweating and panting. Something from the dream scared her, but Mr. and Mrs. Kimball are there and think they have frightened her.

MRS. KIMBALL I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you.

AMY It's fine.

MR. KIMBALL Amy, we need to know where those girls live?

AMY Like I said earlier, there's this abandoned resort in the mountains.

Mrs. Kimball sits on the bed and looks concerned.

MRS. KIMBALL Amy, there's no such thing. We've lived here all our lives and we've never heard about any abandoned resort.

AMY It's buried under rocks and snow. There's only one way to get it.

MR. KIMBALL Can you take us?

Amy tries to think of the night before and how they got there.

AMY I...I can't remember where it is. I'm sorry...

The parents look at each other and the fear is clearly seen on their faces.

MRS. KIMBALL It's okay, honey. As long as we know that they're alive and well everything is okay. We just need them to come home.

AMY I can go looking for them if you need me to?

MR. KIMBALL No. We need you to stay here tonight and look after Megan and Bram. Stoker might come over. We're going to go on a search party with some other locals to look for this resort and we'll probably be out no later than ten.

AMY Okay.

They leave the room, whispering to each other. Amy passes out again.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - AMY'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:00:15

Hours later she is woken up by Bast who is pawing at her and whimpering.

AMY What is it girl? I'm just sleeping!

Bast whimpers.

AMY Okay. Okay. I'll get up.

Amy looks outside and sees that it's dark out. She gets up and walks downstairs, Bast following her and still whimpering.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:01:31

She walks to the kitchen where Bram, Stoker, and Megan are making sandwiches.

AMY Bast! Stop whimpering!

MEGAN She's been doing that all day. Standing at your door and pawing at it and crying. It's getting annoying.

AMY You're telling me.

BRAM Maybe she's sick.

Amy bends down.

AMY Is that it girl? Are you sick? Do I need to put you out of you misery?

MEGAN Amy! That's not funny!

Amy stands up and looks at her, smiling behind the sunglasses she's still wearing.

BRAM Uh...want us to make you a sandwich?

AMY Don't bother.

Stoker is looking at Amy suspiciously.

MEGAN What's up with the sunglasses, Amy? (insert snippy comment)

AMY Piss off, Megan.

Bast barks at Amy and walks over to Megan to nudge up against her.

MEGAN What is up with you today? You've been acting so weird. Already giving up on this town, huh bud?

Suddenly, motorcycle lights appear in the windows. A wind blows through the house, shaking the pots and pans. Bast starts barking. Everyone looks stunned, even Stoker. Amy walks out of the kitchen to the living room where the motorcycle lights also shine in. They're moving around the house. The sound of the girls cheering and saying Amy's name is repeated over and over again. Amy starts walking to the front door.

MEGAN No! Amy don't!

AMY It's them! Peter and Charlie!

Amy opens the door and outside there is nothing. Bram and Stoker stand about ten feet behind them as Megan and Amy look out front.

MEGAN What was that?

AMY I think the three of you need to go to your room and lock the door.

The three run back into the kitchen, gather their sandwiches and go to Bram's room at the top of the stairs and lock the door. Bast goes with them, upset at Amy. Amy locks the door and watches them go to the room. She does not have a good look on her face.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - BRAM'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:00:50

They sit down on the floor and eat their sandwiches. Bram and Stoker are calm but Megan is not.

MEGAN What the hell was that?

STOKER Vampires.

MEGAN Are you saying Peter and Charlie are vampires?

STOKER No. They're hostages of the vampires though.

MEGAN You mean Harlow and them are vampires?

BRAM That's exactly what she means.

MEGAN Why aren't you freaking out about this? Don't you want to save your brother?

BRAM There's nothing we can do right now. It's night. They have the advantage.

MEGAN Won't they kill them and eat them?! Not necessarily in that order?!

STOKER They usually only take hostage tourists. So the fact that they have locals doing their bidding is strange behavior. I think they're safe...for now.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:10

Amy is walking around downstairs locking the doors and shutting and locking the windows. Once she's done, she goes to the fridge and takes out a carton of orange juice. She opens it, about to drink it, when she suddenly feels a pain in her chest and falls to the floor, dropping the juice. She grunts in pain and coughs.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - BRAM'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:00:04

Bram and Stoker are talking and discussing while Megan is listening to music (headphones) and singing.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:02

Amy starts walking up the stairs, breathing heavily.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - BRAM'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:00:02

Same thing before occurring.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:02

Amy is closer now and stops at the top of the stairs.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - BRAM'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:00:04

Still thing but this time Bast sits up and looks at the door. Bast starts growling softly.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:02

Amy walks up to the door of the bedroom and stops.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - BRAM'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:00:04

Bast starts growling a little louder. Megan doesn't notice but Stoker and Bram do. They look at the door suspiciously.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:02

Amy is at the door and almost attacks it.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - BRAM'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:00:24

Bast is growling and the two are still looking at the door and Megan is still singing. It opens after a series of shots of different things. When it opens. Amy stands in the door and the camera focuses on Megan. Bast goes crazy barking and Stoker and Bram start screaming.

BRAM GET HER, BAST!

Bast jumps at Amy and attacks her, the door closes behind them. Megan jumps at the slam of the door and takes off her headphones and looks at her two frightened friends.

MEGAN What happened to you two? You look like you've seen a ghost? (looks around) And where's Bast?

Bram points at door where outside of it the sound of a scuffle can be heard.

A SERIES OF CUTS AROUND THE SILENT HOUSE 00:00:04

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:05:18

The three emerge from the room and look around downstairs where it's dark.

MEGAN Amy?

No response.

MEGAN Amy, where are you?

They start walking down the stairs. Stoker gives Bram a look.

MEGAN Amy? Are you okay?

They reach the bottom of the stairs and Bram flips the light switch to reveal Amy on the floor clutching her bloodied arm and hand.

MEGAN What happened?

AMY Bast.

MEGAN What about Bast? What the hell did you do to our dog?

AMY Nothing! She's fine. She attacked me. See? My blood?

Bast walks up to Megan and she pets her.

MEGAN Bast attacked you. Why would she do that?

BRAM Your sister came in the room.

STOKER Bast was protecting you. From her. (points finger accusingly)

MEGAN Why would I need protecting from my own sister? What is going on?

STOKER Don't you get it, Megan? Your sister is one of them! She's a vampire!

AMY A what?!

MEGAN No! You're lying!

BRAM We can prove it.

MEGAN How?

BRAM With a test! All we need is to test one of the weakness of a vampire on her.

MEGAN You can't hurt her!

STOKER Fine... Then we'll have to settle for the mirror test.

MEGAN Come on, Amy. Let's prove them wrong.

Megan walks up to Amy and attempts to grab her arm (the none bloodied one), but she pulls away.

AMY There's no use. I think they're right.

MEGAN What makes you so-

Amy is holding up her arm that is completely healed. She wipes the blood away to reveal no cuts, just blood left over..

BRAM Called it!

Bram and Stoker high-five.

STOKER Now it's time to stake this blood-sucking piece of shit. Bram, hand me your stake.

Bram reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a stake and hands it to Stoker who goes for the kill. Megan jumps in front of Amy.

MEGAN No! You are not hurting my sister!

STOKER Why not?

BRAM She's a creature of the night now, Megan. She needs to be killed!

Amy starts making noises like she's in pain again, but no one notices.

MEGAN Because she's my sister and I know that she wouldn't harm a fly unless it was harming me or Bast.

STOKER She was going to harm you if it wasn't for Bast. I think that's a good enough reason to drive this stake through her cold, dead heart.

MEGAN She does not have a cold dead heart! And I'll prove it!

Megan reaches behind her to touch Amy's chest, but she's not there.

BRAM Where did the blood sucker go?

AMY Megan! Help me!

They look up to see Amy floating above them.

BRAM AH! SHE CAN FLY!

STOKER THIS CALLS FOR THE CROSSBOW! BRAM, FETCH IT FOR ME!

MEGAN (to Bram) NO!

Bram runs off anyway.

STOKER You really want to deal with having a vampire as a sister for the rest of your life?

MEGAN She's my sister! I'd do anything for her!

STOKER Then you better buy some chains and a garlic t-shirt because she can't be trusted to run loose or it'll be your funeral.

AMY Hello! Still stuck up here!

Bram runs in with a crossbow.

BRAM Crossbow ready to kill!

MEGAN You are not killing her with a crossbow!

STOKER Hold off on the crossbow for now, Bram. Go get some rope and tie it to the stake.

Bram runs off again, looking disappointed.

MEGAN There has to be some way to help her.

STOKER Stake her in the heart. It's the only way.

MEGAN No. Some other way. A cure? A way to make her human again?

STOKER Impossible.

MEGAN Really? Nothing in any of those vampire movies you watch?

Stoker thinks, reluctantly.

STOKER No. But even though there may not be anything in the movies, there may be something in our books. I'll go look, but I'm warning you, Megan. If I don't find anything, you either condemn your sister to an eternity of being a monster or end her suffering.

AMY The only suffering I'm doing right now is being forced against this ceiling!

Stoker looks up, gives her the I'm watching you motion, and then walks upstairs to Bram's room. Bram runs in with rope which he attaches to the stake then shoots up at the ceiling. It hits really close to Amy's face. Bram and Megan hold the other end.

MEGAN (sarcastically)  
Nice aim.

BRAM Sorry. I'm used to hitting the target...or in this case: the vampire.

MEGAN Oh please.

Amy grabs the rope and uses it to pull herself down. When she reaches Megan, they embrace on the floor. Megan's practically holding her down. Bast walks up to Amy and begs for forgiveness. Amy pets Bast.

AMY You have to help me, Megan. (looks up at Bram) You and Stoker, too. The four of us need to work together and save Peter and Charlie and the others.

MEGAN What about you?

AMY At this moment, my chances aren't looking so good. But they still have a chance. No matter what happens to me, they are our priority. Got it?

Bram and Megan nod.

AMY Good.

Amy stands up and heads for the door. Megan follows and steps in front of her when they reach the door.

MEGAN Where are you going?

AMY To find Harlow and get some answers. (to Bram) If I'm not back by the time your mom and dad are home, tell them I wasn't feeling good and went to bed early.

MEGAN We'll come with you!

AMY No. Stay here. Start looking for a way to reverse what's happening. I'll be back by sunup, but if not, it's up to you to save this town.

Amy pushes Megan out of the way and heads out the door.

EXT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:00:21

Bram follows Amy out.

BRAM My dad's motorcycle is out in the shed. The keys should be in a metal box.

Amy smiles at him.

AMY Thanks, Bram. Now go inside and lock the doors and arm yourselves just incase.

Bram and Megan go back inside while Amy goes to the shed, which is locked. She grabs the lock and pulls it out with ease. Inside is a perfectly good motorcycle. She grabs the keys and turns it on, riding for town.

INT. WATERPARK - NIGHT 00:00:45

Amy pulls into the park and looks around. She sees a spot where the guys' six motorcycles are lined up and nearby is the Six Chicks talking and laughing. Amy charges towards them.

HARLOW Amy! Nice of you to join us! We were hoping you'd show up!

Amy grabs Harlow and pulls her towards her.

AMY What have you done to them?

HARLOW (laughs) Who?

AMY Don't play stupid. Charlie and Peter and the others, Harlow.

HARLOW Nothing, Amy. They're completely fine. Still human. But you on the other hand...

AMY Let them go, Harlow.

HARLOW Amy, I suggest you come with us.

Amy shoves Harlow away.

AMY I'm not coming anywhere with you unless you let them go.

HARLOW If you ever want to see your precious friends again, I suggest you come with us, Amy.

EXT. SHORE - NIGHT 00:01:14

The girls ride up to the beach on their motorcycles. In the distance, out on the water, a boat with some tourists can be seen. They're playing music and laughing and dancing. Some are even swimming in the water. The girls, except Amy who stays at her bike, stand on the edge of the shore, the tide just barely reaching their feet. The girls laugh except for Amy.

HARLOW Look what we have here, girls? Seems that some of the tourists aren't abiding by the rules. Don't they know it's dangerous to swim at night?

The five girls start chuckling. Harlow looks back at Amy.

HARLOW Come on, Amy. Stand with us.

Amy reluctantly joins them at the shore. They all look at her and their faces have transformed into the monsters they are.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
You don't want to miss this.

The six girls jump up into the air and then dive into the water further from the show. Amy watches in horror as the girls pull the tourists that are in the water underneath and then jump out of the water and massacre everyone in the boat. They call out Amy's name amongst the screams and laughter. Amy fights her urge to kill, but then her eyes change.

AMY NO! STOP!

But they don't stop and it's just carnage until the last person is dead. Amy screams out and runs into the water, but stops when it's knee deep and falls to her knees. The Six Chicks appear behind her, covered in blood and water.

HARLOW This is what we are, Amy. This is what you must become.

Amy (her face is back to normal) looks at the boat where the bodies are floating around. She stands up and turns to them.

AMY Never!

HARLOW It's time to join us. Become immortal and never fear death. But first you must feed. (Harlow licks her lips)

The Six Chicks laugh. Amy looks defeated.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
We'll be waiting for you, Amy. You have twenty-four hours to make your choice, or the boys will suffer.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - BRAM'S ROOM - NIGHT 00:06:12

Megan enters the room, armed with a stake. Stoker has piles of books around her and is searching through every one.

MEGAN Have you found anything on how to restore my sister's humanity?

STOKER So far, no. I've gone through almost every book and they all only talk about killing them but nothing about a cure.

Megan watches over Stoker's shoulder as she goes through a new book. Stoker comes upon a page with a picture of an amulet. It looks exactly like Amy's.

MEGAN Wait! That's Amy's amulet!

STOKER Are you sure?

MEGAN Yeah. She wears it everyday!

STOKER Get it. We have to be sure it's the same one.

Amy leaves and Bram enters soon after.

STOKER Were you able to get ahold of my cousins?

BRAM Yeah. They apparently had just gone through this recently. They said that if you kill the head vampire then every vampire they've ever created goes back to normal.

STOKER That's perfect. By why stop there?

BRAM What do you mean?

STOKER I'm talking about this.

She points to the amulet on the page.

STOKER (CONT'D)  
Megan just said that her sister has this exact amulet.

Megan enters with the amulet and sits down next to Stoker and puts it next to the picture of the amulet from the book.

MEGAN See? Exact same one.

STOKER This amulet is the answer. It connects all vampires and is what started their foul race. If we destroy this amulet, it might turn every single one of those bloodsuckers back to humans.

MEGAN Are you sure it won't just kill them?

STOKER I'm 99% sure.

MEGAN 99% huh? What about that 1%?

STOKER There's no way to be completely sure because obviously the amulet has never been destroyed before. So let's call this a test trial.

MEGAN Test trial? Are you kidding me? More like the Goddamn experiment itself!

BRAM Megan, your sister said do whatever it takes. This is it. We can either kill the head vampire, who I assume is Harlow, and just save the few she's turned or end the entire vampire race at once by destroying this amulet.

Megan looks more closely at the picture in the book.

MEGAN (CONT'D)  
Wait. But that one has jewels in it. This one doesn't.

Stoker and Bram look closer. Stoker looks pissed.

STOKER Dammit. You're right. It needs these six crystals for it to actually work otherwise it's just a piece of metal.

BRAM Six crystals, huh? Just like how there's six vampires keeping hostage Charlie and Peter?

STOKER You don't think...

Bram and Stoker have reached an understanding.

MEGAN Don't think what?

STOKER The bloodsuckers want your sister's amulet. I think they're want to use it to summon all the vampires.

MEGAN We have to warn her.

The front door opens. They all look up terrified. Bast barks. The kids and Bast open the door slowly, armed with their stakes and walk to the stairs. (Stoker is still holding the book) Right by the front door is Amy on the ground. Bast runs to her and licks her. Megan runs to her and hugs her.

MEGAN You're alright!

AMY If you call turning into a vampire alright then sure. I'm alright.

STOKER Did you find the Bloodsucking

Bitches?

AMY I did.

BRAM What about my brother?

AMY The boys are at the resort. Amy says they're safe, but if I don't choose to become one of them in twenty-four hours then...

MEGAN What do you mean become one of them?

AMY Apparently I must feed to fully become a vampire.

MEGAN But you're not going to, right?

AMY I don't know what I'm going to do. Did y'all find anything?

They're all silent then Megan remembers something.

MEGAN Stoker, show her what you found.

Stoker walks over with the book and Megan pulls out the amulet.

MEGAN (CONT'D)  
Your amulet connects all the vampires. If we destroy it, it might turn everyone back to human.

AMY Those crystals. I've seen them before. Harlow and the others wear them around their necks.

BRAM We think they want your amulet so they can summon an army of vampires.

AMY So let's destroy the amulet right now!

STOKER The only way destroying it will work is if the crystals are in it.

AMY So you want to somehow steal their crystals? That's impossible.

BRAM Not if you do it while they're sleeping.

MEGAN But she doesn't know where the resort is!

AMY That's true. I couldn't see a thing.

STOKER Then all is lost.

MEGAN You're giving up?!

BRAM If we don't know where the resort is, then we can't have a plan.

MEGAN I can't believe you two!

AMY Megan. It's not their fault. They're right. There's nothing we can do if we don't know where they're hiding.

MEGAN You're not even trying to remember!

Megan runs off, going up the stairs and to her room, slamming the door behind her. The three of them look at each other.

AMY I'll go talk to her.

Amy heads for Megan's room, Bast going with her. Amy knocks on the door.

AMY Megan? Can I come in?

MEGAN No.

Amy tries to open the door but it is locked.

MEGAN I said no!

Amy heads to her room to try to enter Megan's room from the bathroom, but the door is also locked.

AMY Megan! Come on! Let me in!

MEGAN Just give up like you already have with this stupid vampire shit.

AMY Megan. That's not fair.

MEGAN Don't talk to me about fair.

Amy looks at her window and gets an idea.

Inside Megan's room, she is crying into her pillow. All of a sudden, her window opens and Amy flies in. Megan is scared but then angry.

MEGAN You cheated!

AMY Megan. Let's talk.

MEGAN There's nothing to talk about. You won't go find the resort. You're giving up. The end.

AMY It'll be impossible for me to find it. Maybe take days before I would. We don't have days. We have twenty-four hours, maybe less.

MEGAN There has to be some way you can locate it.

AMY Unless my amulet is also a map, then I doubt it.

Megan perks up.

MEGAN That's it! Maybe the amulet can lead you to the crystals! They are, afterall, connected.

AMY That seems pretty far fetched, don't you think? Like almost too convenient?

MEGAN I mean, yeah, but it's worth a shot!

Amy sighs then puts out her hand. Megan pulls the amulet out and gives it to her. Amy shuts her eyes and tries to think. Flashes of images of the resort and getting there pop up. Amy opens her eyes and is amazed.

AMY Megan! You were right! Wow. That was really convenient.

MEGAN I was? Awesome!

Amy hugs Megan.

AMY Tomorrow, when Carol and Harry leave, I'll go searching for them.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:02:15

Bram, Stoker, Megan, Amy, and Bast sit around the TV watching some random show. Amy sits in a Lay-Z-Boy chair, wearing glasses and is sleeping, with Bast lying next to it on the floor. She appears to be sleeping. It's sometime in the afternoon.

STOKER When will your parents leave?

BRAM Hopefully soon.

MEGAN They better. The closer it gets to sunset, the less time Amy will have to find the resort, take the crystals, and free the boys.

STOKER Can we trust your sister to be able to do all of this by herself? I think we need to go with her.

MEGAN No, she specifically said we must stay here and protect the amulet. My sister is fully capable of doing this all by herself.

The three of them look at the sleeping Amy.

BRAM We're screwed.

The Kimball parents walk into the room looking ready to go on a search.

MR. KIMBALL Okay kids. We're going to look for the boys. We'll be back at ten, just like last night. No leaving the house. Lock the doors. Keep a weapon nearby just in case.

BRAM Got it, Dad.

Bram holds up a stake. Mr. Kimball looks at it strangely then walks out. Mrs. Kimball says goodbye to the kids then walks out too. The kids watch the car drive away and wait until it can no longer be seen before they begin. Megan goes to Amy and shakes her.

MEGAN Amy! Wake up! It's time to go!

Amy is caught in the dream of broken images again. This time, when she wakes up, she finds herself choking Megan on the floor. Bast barks. Stoker and Bram run up to Amy and try to pry her hands off Megan's neck. When Amy realizes what she's doing, she quickly lets go and stands up, backing away into a wall.

AMY Megan! I'm so sorry!

Megan rubs her throat as she sits up.

MEGAN It's fine.

STOKER You're getting worse. You need to act fast.

BRAM Or next time you won't be as nice when it comes to killing.

AMY Have you hidden the amulet?

STOKER It's in a bathtub full of holy water and garlic. The ultimate protection from a vampire.

AMY Are you sure that's going to be good enough?

BRAM Positive.

AMY No matter what happens, stay here. Lock the doors and don't leave the house until sunrise.

BRAM We'll be safe in the house. Vampires can't enter without being invited.

AMY Good. Now if I don't return by sunset, go ahead and destroy the amulet. If what you say is true, then their plan will fail if it's destroyed.

MEGAN What about you?

AMY Even if I do become a vampire, I won't stop fighting until there's a stake in each and every one of those girls' hearts.

Amy heads out of the house. The three kids and Bast watch from the window.

EXT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - DAY 00:00:02

Amy jumps on her motorcycle and drives off.

SHOTS OF AMY RIDING 00:00:07

She drives through town then to the mountains. As she drives, she tries to remember the images from the amulet. Flashes of images cross her mind, helping her navigate her way until she finds what she's looking for.

EXT. RESORT - DAY 00:00:04

She hides the bike and goes to the roof entrance and climbs in.

INT. RESORT- DAY 00:04:35

Amy climbs down the rocks.

AMY Peter? Charlie? Anyone?

She looks around the room, soon coming upon the wine bottle obviously not filled with wine. She gets angry and throws it on the ground where it shatters and blood goes everywhere.

CHARLIE You shouldn't have done that, Amy.

Amy turns around and sees Charlie. She's happy and runs to him and hugs him.

AMY Oh Charlie! Thank God you're okay.

CHARLIE I wouldn't be thanking God if I were you. Especially not here and especially not with what you are.

AMY That's exactly why I'm here. I haven't fed yet so I'm not a vampire.

CHARLIE Then you're stuck in the transition stage until you do. But you'll die if you don't. You must feed, Amy.

AMY I won't! Charlie, I need your help.

CHARLIE Amy...

Charlie caresses her face.

CHARLIE (CONT'D)  
I don't know how to help you. There's nothing I can do.

AMY Yes you can. Tell me where they're sleeping.

CHARLIE You won't be able to kill one of them without waking the others.

AMY No. I just need their necklaces.

Charlie looks at her then at an area in the resort where there's a crack in the wall. He points at it.

CHARLIE That is where they sleep.

Amy goes to the crack and travels through the dimly lit cave until she comes upon a massive area where the girls hang from the ceiling. She sees their necklaces aren't around their necks.

AMY (whispers) Shit. Where could they be?

She looks around until she notices a box. Inside the box are the six necklaces. She grabs them all, putting them around her neck, then heads out back to the main area of the resort where Charlie still stands where he was before.

AMY I've got them! Now let's go find the others and get you all out of here!

Amy grabs Charlie's hand and tries to pull him, but he won't budge.

CHARLIE I can't leave, Amy.

AMY Sure you can! Just put one foot in front of the other and let's go.

CHARLIE I can't. I can't defy them.

AMY Charlie! What have they done to you?

She grabs his face and puts their foreheads together.

AMY (CONT'D)  
Let me save you.

Amy goes in for a kiss and Charlie pushes her away. She stumbles into Peter's arms.

CHARLIE You're one of them now, Amy. Either feed and fully become what you are destined to be or be killed.

Charlie pulls out a stake. Amy tries to break free, but the boys put silver chains on her, making her weak and unable to fight back.

AMY No. Don't do this!

CHARLIE Make your choice, Amy. Immortality, or suffer a painful death.

AMY Charlie! STOP!

HARLOW Yes, Charlie. Stop.

Everyone pauses and looks at the entrance of the crack in the wall to see the Six Chicks, not looking happy. Harlow walks up to Charlie and puts her hand out to which he places the stake in her hand.

AMY No! Why didn't you stake her in the heart?! That was your chance!

Harlow turns to her and laughs and the girls join.

HARLOW If you haven't got it yet, they are under our control. They couldn't hurt us even if they wanted to.

Harlow grabs Charlie's cheek and squeezes it.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
Isn't that right, Charlie?

CHARLIE Correct.

Harlow slaps Charlie in the face, extremely hard.

HARLOW That's what you get for trying to kill her, you idiot. We need her alive, got it?

Harlow walks slowly towards Amy.

HARLOW Amy. Why are you doing this? Why are you denying your destiny? I am giving you everything you've ever wanted? The ability to control your life. Unimaginable power. Family!

AMY My destiny? It's my destiny to be become a vampire?

HARLOW Yes!

AMY Doesn't sound like I'm getting to control my life then.

HARLOW Only after you fully turn will you have that control. You can do whatever you want. Have whatever you want. Live wherever and however you want.

AMY As long as it's at night.

HARLOW Yes, that is the one set back, but let's be honest. Nighttime is when all the fun happens.

AMY I don't want this.

HARLOW Well that's too bad because you have it. You just need to feed.

AMY I'll never feed!

Harlow loses her cool.

HARLOW THEN YOU WILL DIE!

Harlow pauses and calms herself down.

HARLOW Sorry. Did I say you? I meant everyone you know and love.

AMY I won't let that happen.

HARLOW Sorry, Amy, but you don't really have much of a choice. I'm the one in control here while you're all chained up. I'm guessing that by now you know about the amulet and the crystals.

AMY You'll never get the amulet. It's been hidden and currently under protection.

The Six Chicks laugh.

HARLOW What? By those three rug rats? Don't worry. Come sundown, them and the amulet will be joining us.

AMY Good luck with that. It'll be impossible for you to get to them.

HARLOW (sarcastically worried)  
Oh! Do you mean they're in a house where we must be invited to enter? Oh no! Whatever shall we do? (goes back to normal) Dumb bitch. We don't need to be invited in to enter a house.

Amy freaks out and starts trying to break free.

AMY NO!

HARLOW Yes! So while we wait for sunset, let's all get a little rest. Then Rose and Violet can retrieve our little guests.

INT. KIMBALL RESIDENCE - NIGHT 00:03:30

The sun has set. The three are watching from a window upstairs. Megan looks worried.

MEGAN She didn't return. Something must've happened to her.

BRAM I knew we were screwed.

STOKER I told you. You can never trust a vampire.

Megan becomes infuriated and tries to punch Stoker, but Bram stops her. Stoker goes in for a punch but Bram stops her, too. Bast is barking.

BRAM Stop it! We cannot start fighting each other. Especially not now. Not when those vampires are probably coming for us. We must stick together.

Megan relaxes.

MEGAN Fine.

Stoker relaxes.

STOKER Fine.

BRAM Good.

There's a knock at the front door. The three of them go to the top of the stairs and see that at the door is Rose. Megan becomes afraid but the other two stay calm.

STOKER It has started.

ROSE (singing)  
Little pigs. Little pigs. Let me in!

She looks up and sees them and smiles evilly.

ROSE (CONT'D)  
Or I'll blow your house down.

MEGAN Jokes on her. She can't get in...

Megan looks at the other two.

MEGAN (CONT'D)  
Right?

BRAM Correct. They can only be invited in.

Rose all of a sudden punches through the glass door and it shatters. She steps through.

BRAM Okay. Maybe we were wrong. RUN!

The three of them split up.

ROSE You can run but you can't hide!

She starts to head up the stairs. Right as she's about to reach the top, Bast appears at the top of the stairs and growls at her. Rose looks frightened, Bast jumps on top of her and the two go rolling down the stairs where Bast attacks Rose until eventually Rose throws Bast off and she is thrown into a wall. Bast lets out a little yelp as she hits the wall then lays unconscious on the ground. Rose stands up, scratches on her face that quickly heal.

Megan is hiding in a hallway closet. She clutches a stake to her chest. Bram and Stoker are hiding under Bram's bed together. Rose is walking around the house looking for them.

ROSE Come out, come out wherever you are.

Rose walks past the closet Megan is in. She watches through the cracks of the closet door that is shuttered (?) as Rose turns the corner and can no longer be heard. Suddenly, the door opens and Violet is there pulling Megan out of it.

VIOLET One brat down. Two more to go.

Megan stands up and attempts to stake Violet who quickly moves out of the way. Megan runs into a wall or something and is rendered unconscious.

VIOLET Dammit.

Rose comes back and sees Megan's unconscious body.

ROSE What'd you do?!

VIOLET The dumb girl ran into the wall herself! I did nothing!

ROSE Doesn't matter anyway. I found the amulet.

Rose and Violet head into a bathroom where the amulet is in the bathtub. Rose starts laughing.

ROSE Idiots think that garlic is one of our weaknesses.

VIOLET I'll never stop getting a kick out of this.

Violet reaches down and starts to stick her hand in the water. She immediately feels the burn of the holy water and starts screaming out in pain. Violet's arm up to almost her elbow in covered in burns. Rose is upset and trying to tend to her sister.

VIOLET Go find them! Get those two other brats in here and make them get it!

Rose walks out of the bathroom and searches for them. She goes into Bram's room and stands in the middle doing nothing. The two of them stare at her feet. She turns and it looks like she's going to walk out, but suddenly she's on the floor and looking at them.

ROSE Hello little piggies!

Stoker and Bram come out from under the bed and attempt to stake her, but she quickly defeats them and has them by the arms. She leads them to the bathroom and throws them on the floor.

ROSE One of you is going to get that amulet for us.

STOKER I'd like to see you try!

VIOLET Kill the girl.

ROSE Gladly.

Rose grabs Stoker and puts her mouth to her neck.

ROSE If you want your friend to live, I suggest you get that amulet right now.

STOKER Don't do it, Bram! Just let me die!

VIOLET Hear that, Rose? She doesn't care about dying. Well what about being turned into a vampire?

ROSE Great idea, sis!

BRAM No!

STOKER Bram! Don't!

BRAM I'm sorry, Stoker. I can't let them do that to you.

Bram sticks his hand into the tub and pulls out the amulet. He dries it with a towel then hands it to Rose.

INT. RESORT - NIGHT 00:03:22

Everyone but the twins is back in the main area. Amy is still in the chains. The necklaces around Amy's neck start glowing. Harlow sees and becomes excited.

HARLOW It looks like the amulet is on its way! Along with your sister and her two wannabe vampire slaying friends.

AMY Don't you dare hurt my sister!

HARLOW As long as you cooperate, which means feed, no harm will come to her.

AMY I don't understand. You have the amulet now. That's what you wanted all along. Why does it matter if I feed?

Rose and Violet fly in holding Bram and Stoker and unconscious Megan and the amulet. Rose hands it to Harlow who looks at it in amazement as she walks to Harlow with it.

HARLOW It's just as beautiful as the stories have said. Strange how I find it around the neck of a mortal.

Harlow laughs to herself.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
Well...I guess now that's not so true anymore.

AMY You have the amulet. It's yours now, so let us all go.

Harlow turns around, angry.

HARLOW It's doesn't work like that! Until the owner of the amulet dies, it can't be passed on.

AMY So why didn't you just kill me?

HARLOW What part of passed on do you not get?! Even if I got you to promise me it when you die, I would lose ownership of it by killing you or having you killed. So in order for it to be activated, the current owner needs to become a vampire and that's when I can take it whether you give it to me or not. Then with our six crystals put back in their rightful place, we can summon an army of vampires and take over this town.

STOKER Just you try you shit-sucking monsters!

The girls laugh.

HARLOW Feisty. I like this one. Maybe we can turn her, too.

AMY Good luck with that! I destroyed your bottle!

HARLOW Stupid, bitch! I don't need that to turn her. Just give her my blood and she's good to go!

STOKER Even if you do that, I'll never feed! I'll never be one of you!

HARLOW Then I'll cut your friend's throat and let the blood pour into your mouth if I have to! Oh! Wait. That's a great idea!

Harlow snaps her fingers at Charlie who then walks over to them.

HARLOW Now you're going to feed from our dear friend Charlie.

AMY (spits in Harlow's face) Never.

Harlow wipes the spit away calmly.

HARLOW Then I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way.

The guys push Amy to the ground and force her mouth open. Charlie leans his neck over her face. Harlow pulls out a knife and holds it to Charlie's neck. The boys hold Amy's mouth open.

HARLOW Sorry, Charlie. Looks like you're going to have to die.

CHARLIE That's okay. It'll be a sacrifice worth making.

HARLOW That's the spirit! Amy! Why can't you be more willing like Charlie here?

Right as she's about to cut, Amy finally breaks free from the boys' grasp on her mouth and screams out.

AMY Fine! I'll feed! Just don't kill anyone! Please!

The guys hold Amy up and Charlie places his neck to her mouth. Amy's senses go crazy at the smell of his skin and the blood she can smell underneath it. Her fangs pop out and she begins to feed on him. Charlie becomes weak as she begins to start draining him too much. Harlow steps in and pulls him away.

HARLOW That's enough, Amy, or you're going to kill him. Boys, take the brats and get on your bikes and meet us at the spot. We'll see you there.

Harlow takes the necklaces off of Amy but puts the amulet around her (Amy's) neck. Megan starts to wake up and looks around to see where she is.

MEGAN Dammit.

She looks over at Stoker and Bram.

MEGAN (CONT'D)  
I'm guessing we lost.

STOKER What do you think?

The boys start to leave, three of them grabbing the kids on their way out. Harlow calls out to Peter and he stops.

HARLOW Peter! Come back here and get poor Charlie. And... (looks at the chained up Amy) Amy too. We can't carry her with those chains on. Also, she doesn't look so good. The final portion of the transition is always the most sickening.

Peter puts Charlie over one shoulder and pulls Amy by her arm to the rocks where they climb up despite the difficulty for Amy with the chains.

EXT. RESORT - NIGHT 00:00:04

Charlie is put on the back of one of the other guy's motorcycles and Amy rides with Peter.

EXT. MOUNTAINS - NIGHT 00:11:37

They are riding up the mountains to the top.

AMY Peter, you have to fight back. They're going to kill everyone. Your brother. Your parents. The entire town.

PETER It's all going to be okay.

AMY How can you say that? I mean, I know you're enchanted, but for God's sake! Try to resist it!

PETER Harlow and the girls will turn my family and myself into vampires so we can live peacefully amongst them in this town.

AMY First off, I doubt she would ever do you all that courtesy and instead feed from you till you die. Second off, even if she did, what do you think's gonna happen when the last human is drained? They'll start turning on each other and leave and go eat other towns.

PETER I don't believe you.

AMY PETER! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Amy suddenly looks sick and leans over the side and throws up. As she throws up, she looks over at Charlie who's leaving a blood trail.

AMY Peter, we have to save Charlie.

PETER Don't worry. They will turn him and he'll be fine.

They come to a sudden stop. Peter picks Amy up and throws her on the ground. Amy looks around to see they're high up in the mountains.

AMY Take these chains off of me. Please.

He removes the chains. Amy is confused and then realizes she can control him now, too.

AMY Bring me Charlie.

Peter gets Charlie and brings him to her. She cuts her wrist and begins feeding Charlie.

AMY Don't worry. It'll only be temporary.

Amy turns her attention to the arrival of the girls.

HARLOW Looks like we finally have a new member to our family. And she's figured out how to use her new power.

Amy's amulet starts glowing and so do the girls' crystals.

HARLOW They yearn to be returned to each other. Amy, your part of the plan is done with so now pass the amulet to me.

AMY I can't let you have it.

HARLOW I am letting you be spared. I have no reason for you to be alive anymore. So it's either watch those three brats die and then I kill you or hand me the amulet. Then you and whoever you want are free to leave, or stay. It doesn't matter to me.

Amy hands Harlow the amulet. The girls let go of the kids. Amy runs to Charlie who is healed. The Six Chicks gather.

AMY Charlie! Are you okay?

CHARLIE (groggy)  
What happened?

AMY Harlow and her monsters had you and the guys under some sort of spell. They're still under it but you're not because...well...you're sort of a vampire now.

CHARLIE A vampire? Are you kidding me?

AMY I'm sorry. It was the only way to save your life.

The Six Chicks put in all the crystals that begin to blink. Harlow holds it up at the edge of the cliff and starts calling out in a strange language. Stoker and Bram and Megan run over to Charlie and Amy.

CHARLIE What are they doing?

AMY Summoning a vampire army to take over the town.

CHARLIE Well could this day get any worse?

STOKER Actually no it couldn't. We know how to stop this and make you two human again. We must destroy the amulet.

CHARLIE How?

BRAM The same way you kill any vampire! Stake it.

CHARLIE I doubt a normal wooden stake would do.

BRAM That's why we have a special stake.

Bram reaches into his pants and pulls out a silver stake. Everyone looks at it disgusted.

MEGAN Yeah. You're gonna be the one in charge of that.

BRAM Great! Wait...why?

AMY No reason... Now we need a plan. Who knows how long before these vampires start showing up. Anyone have any ideas?

They all look at each other, clueless.

CHARLIE Ummm I'm really new to all of this but how about we just charge them and see what happens.

AMY Well, I don't think there's a better plan so let's go with that. Do not hurt the guys, just knock them out. The vampires are free game. Ready?

They all say ready, turn to the others and start charging (no screaming). The girls minus Harlow turn their attention towards them and start attacking. Only Peter is successfully knocked out in the surprise attack by Charlie.

CHARLIE Sorry, bud. You'll thank me later.

Stoker pulls out garlic when she comes face to face with Violet. Violet laughs.

VIOLET Stupid girl. Garlic doesn't work on us.

STOKER Hm. Disappointing. Well. At least it can still serve as a different purpose.

VIOLET And what is that?

Bram comes up from behind and stabs her with the silver stake.

STOKER A distraction.

Violet looks down at the stake, surprised for a sec, then she explodes. Vampire covered Stoker and Bram high-five, then they each hold a clove of garlic.

STOKER (CONT'D)  
But in all seriousness, that is disappointing it doesn't repel vampires.

A guy comes up from behind Bram and one behind Stoker and grabs them. Bram and Stoker fight to break free when they look at each other and at each other's hand and get an idea. That's when they smash the garlic in the guys' faces then manage to knock them out with a different weapon. Megan has managed to hide in a tree until on of the guys notices her and starts climbing it. As Megan climbs higher, she accidentally breaks off a branch and it hits the guy in the head rendering him unconscious either from the hit of the branch or from hitting the ground. Rose comes over to the tree, extremely upset and flies up to where Megan is.

ROSE Your friends killed my sister.

MEGAN Yeah, you should really take that up with them.

ROSE I will once I kill you.

MEGAN Ummmm hold that thought.

Megan starts climbing down the tree, jumping from branch to branch. Since she is pretty small, she is able to jump into one small branch without breaking it. Then she jumps down to another. Rose jumps onto a small branch a few feet above causing it to break and she falls down and is pierced in the heart by a protruding branch from the branch that Megan is on. Megan looks at the body next to her in shock.

MEGAN I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is probably the luckiest day of my life. I should probably go join the others now.

AMY MEGAN! Stay right where you are!

MEGAN Sounds good!

Stoker and Bram and Charlie and Amy are fighting the remaining three girls and one guy.

AMY So we each take one?

STOKER Looks like it.

BRAM Who gets the guy?

CHARLIE Looks like you will.

BRAM Damn you guys.

Bram gets the guy, Stoker gets Ana, Charlie gets Ella, and Amy gets Iva. In their individuals fights, Stoker is thrown by Ana into a rock and is knocked out. Charlie and Amy share fighting Ella and Iva. When Ana joins their fight, the three girls thrust Amy into a tree so hard it breaks. Megan falls out of the tree into Amy's arms who quickly moves them from harms way. Amy takes Megan to a different tree.

AMY Stay here.

MEGAN Wouldn't have it any other way.

The tree that Amy was thrown into starts to fall and it's heading for Charlie, Ella, Ana and Iva.

AMY Charlie, watch out!

But it's too late and the tree falls on all three.

AMY Charlie!

She runs to the tree and starts breaking it apart until she comes upon Charlie who has a branch going through his stomach. Somewhere else in the tree, Ella has been pierced in the heart by a branch.

CHARLIE I'm fine (he smiles). Just get this thing out of me.

Amy breaks the branch from the tree and pulls it out of Charlie. Immediately Iva and Ana jump up right next to Amy who quickly breaks the branch in half and stakes them both. Amy helps Charlie up and right as they get out of the tree, the chains are thrown on top of them by the two garlic guys. Bram defeats the guy and looks over at Charlie and Amy who under the chains.

AMY BRAM! GO!

Bram runs towards Harlow, but then Peter steps in.

BRAM Hey, bro. How you been? Mom and Dad sure are worried. Now if you could just move over a bit so I can kill Harlow and destroy that amulet you'd be a big help.

PETER I can't let you do that, Bram.

BRAM Oh sure you can. It's really easy. You take that foot and move it that way and do the same thing with the other.

The two guys come up behind him and grab his arms, one of them taking the stake.

PETER'S FRIEND Where's your garlic now?

BRAM Well on your face. But I must tell you are now the proud owner of a silver stake that I keep in my underwear at all times.

The guy drops the stake out of surprise and loosens his grip and Bram pulls out a vile of holy water and throws in the direction of Harlow. Most of it gets on Peter's face but some does hit Harlow in the back, causing her to scream out in pain and drop the amulet. Bram grabs the stake, using it to knock out the two guys then Peter then runs towards Harlow to stake her. He does stab her but only in her stomach. He pulls it out and goes in for another stab, but Harlow swings her arms around and slaps it out of his hand.

HARLOW Stupid boy.

Then she hits him across the face, causing him to go flying into place where Stoker once was.

HARLOW (CONT'D)  
Should've gotten more holy water than that.

Harlow picks up the amulet and continues her chanting. Stoker takes the chains off Amy and Charlie who thank her.

AMY As soon as she drops the amulet, you're gonna have to stab it.

Stoker has a disgusted look on her face.

AMY I know and I'm sorry but it has to be you.

Amy and Charlie charge towards Harlow and tackle her off the cliff. Stoker grabs the silver stake and and stares at the cliff where they just all fell off. A few seconds later they all fly up. Harlow is trying to fight them off as Amy fights Harlow and Charlie fights for the amulet.

HARLOW This fight is not big enough for the three of us.

Harlow smacks Charlie in the head with the amulet and he plummets to below the cliff onto the rocks. All Stoker can do is wait and watch. Harlow and Amy barrel roll through the sky, running into the mountains around them. At one point they're separated, standing on the top of a different mountain.

HARLOW We could've ruled this world together!

Harlow lunges at Amy and they both fly into rocks. Harlow has Amy pinned up against them.

HARLOW We coudl've been a family.

AMY I don't want your family.

HARLOW Then you have nothing.

AMY No. I have them.

Amy points at the mountain where all her friends are. Harlow laughs.

HARLOW Some family you've got there.

AMY It's better than yours.

Amy motions to the dead remains of the girls. Harlow finally realizes that all her friends are dead.

HARLOW No... NO!

Harlow grabs Amy by the neck and throws her into the next mountain and Amy lands on the edge of a cliff where the forest from the original mountain is below. Harlow flies towards her and begins punching her.

HARLOW You should've joined us! Accepted us! We made you immortal! We offered you everything and you threw it all away for blood bags!

Harlow stops and Amy almost seems defeated as she coughs and wheezes. Harlow stands up and puts the amulet around her neck.

HARLOW You killed my family. Now, I will kill yours.

AMY Over my dead body.

Amy stands up but Harlow punches her again causing her to fall off the cliff into the treeline below.

HARLOW That's the point.

Harlow jumps off the cliff into the trees below, breaking off a branch to use as a stake in the process. She looks around and doesn't see Amy's body.

HARLOW (taunting, almost singing)  
Amy? Where are you?

AMY Here.

Amy's word echoes all around Harlow who can't determine her exact location.

HARLOW Seems that you're learning. You know, it's not too late. I'll still forgive you. We can start a new family. Once the army arrives, they can be our family.

AMY Never.

Once again it echoes all around, Harlow frantically looking around.

HARLOW We have the same blood running through our veins. You and I are connected. You and I are closer than you will ever be with those mortals.

AMY Not for long.

Again echoes. Harlow looks around and soon the sound of being stabbed is heard. She looks down and Amy has stabbed her through the back. Harlow melts. Even though she's dead, Amy is still a vampire. She grabs the amulet out of Harlow's remains and walks out of the forest and back to where everyone is.

STOKER Did you kill Harlow?

AMY Yeah.

STOKER Feel any different?

AMY No. She wasn't the head vampire.

STOKER If not her then who?

AMY I don't know. That's why this must be destroyed.

Amy perks up as she hears noises far off.

AMY I can hear them. They're almost here. We have to hurry.

Amy throws the amulet at Stoker's feet.

AMY Wait. I have to get Charlie first.

Amy flies over the cliff and picks up Charlie from the rocks and brings him back to where she was standing with Stoker and sets him on the ground.

STOKER Is he dead?

AMY No. His wounds are healed so he should wake up in a few-

Charlie sits up and gasp. Amy hugs him.

AMY Do it now, Stoker.

Stoker lifts up the stake. In the sky they can see the army of vampire flying towards them.

STOKER What if this kills you?

AMY It doesn't matter. Do it.

Stoker hesitates.

AMY NOW!

Stoker slams the tip of the silver stake into the amulet and it cracks in half, a light escapes from it then it catches fire until it's ash. The three of them look at the sky and watch as some of the vampires fall out of the sky and others vanish out of thin air. Amy and Charlie brace each other, expecting the worse, but after a while, when nothing happens, they realize they're okay.

AMY We're okay!

Amy and Charlie hug but as they pull away, they kiss.

STOKER Okay. Okay. We get it. You're happy. Cut it out I'm still here.

CHARLIE Stoker, shouldn't you go make sure the others are okay?

STOKER Okay. I get it. You two want privacy. I'll humor you then and go do what you ask...my masters.

Stoker walks off.

MEGAN Can I come out of the tree now?!

Amy looks at the tree where she put her sister.

AMY Megan! Yes! Everything is okay now!

MEGAN Even if it wasn't I'd take vampires over these squirrels any day.

Charlie and Amy laugh, about to kiss again when Peter comes to and so do the other guys. Peter looks around and sees Stoker with an unconscious Bram and freaks out.

PETER BRAM!

He runs to Bram, the others soon joining. Peter sees a bleeding wound on Bram's head.

PETER He needs to go to the hospital. Now.

STOKER Take him now and we'll meet you there.

Peter scoops up his brother and jumps on his motorcycle and heads out. The guys get on their motorcycle with Stoker, Megan, Charlie and Amy having to each get on the back of one of them.

AMY (to her and Charlie's drivers)  
Take us to the resort entrance so we can get our motorcycles.

Stoker and Megan and the rest of the guys go to the hospital while Amy, Charlie and their two drivers take them to their motorcycles.

EXT. RESORT - NIGHT 00:00:04

They each get on their own then the four of them drive into town to the hospital.

EXT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT 00:00:04

Police and reporters are there. Amy and Charlie and the two guys fight their way through into the hospital.

INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT 00:00:38

They walk in to find a frantic hospital. The Kimball parents, along with other families, are sitting in a waiting area. They look up and see Amy and jump up and run to her and hug her. Charlie is greeted by his own family. The two guys greeted by their families too.

MRS. KIMBALL We're so glad you're okay! We come home to find the house looking like all hell broke loose and you all gone and we thought we lost you all too.

MR. KIMBALL What happened?

AMY Let's just say that this town's death rate is going to drop drastically.

The parents give her obscure looks before a nurse comes up to them and takes Amy to a massive room full of beds where the entire gang is (Charlie, Peter, Megan, Stoker and even Bram who is now awake but being checked for a concussion) and the guys who were under Harlow's control. All are being examined, some questioned by the police. The camera mainly focuses on the main gang. Amy looks around the room at her friends and family and then sets her head back and smiles.

FADE TO BLACK.  



End file.
